Not Such A Vacation
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: Pairings. Sam,Chris,and Danny have a surprise for Cathy,but how will things turn out after a while?Will plans change?Who will they meet? and is there going to be a problem along the way? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so please be HONEST with EVERYTHING

By the way I don't own Monster Buster CLUB. If I did the show would take a different way the viewers.

This morning was going to be fantastic. My friends and I were going to go on a trip. They didn't want to tell me where we were going, but they told me that I would love it. They said we were going to finally be able to relax from busting aliens. I walked towards the park to where we were going to meet. I was marvelously excited to be surprised by my Earth friends, but I told them it wasn't going to be easy to surprise me.

Once I arrived I saw them standing by a large oak tree. "Hi guys, where are we going to."I said with as much anxiety as I could probably carry in my voice. "Cathy if we told you where we're going then it wouldn't be a surprise!"Explained Sam. "Yeah don't worry Cathy we're ready and were just waiting for you" said Danny giving me grin that showed that he seemed as anxious as I was. "There's just some things we should probably do, first we need to go shopping for some bathing suits and buy some food" said Chris. "Then we get ready and head to the beach." Said Sam. "Oh, okay." I responded with sadness in my voice. "Don't worry about how long it's going to take, because you won't regret it afterwards." Reassured Danny.

We shopped for everything we needed and headed towards my big surprise. On the way there I noticed we were going a little outside of Singletown. "Uh guys…" I began to say, but Chris cut Danny cut me off, "Look Chris did some research and we figured there isn't something like this in Rhapdodia, so this could be your surprise."

"Welcome to Singletown Beach!" said Sam as she parked our MBC car on what seemed something like sand, but this place had water that I couldn't see where it ended right next to the sand.

"WOW!" I said in amazement.


	2. fun in the sun

Hi sorry I haven't written in a while here's my second chapter. !

(A. N.) I don't own Monster Buster Club.

"Wow, this place looks wonderful!" I said shocked for how it looked and a little shocked that they had managed to surprise me. I looked at the water trying to see what was through it, but I gave up, so then I looked up to see how far my eyes could see the water moving. Then I turned around and saw my friends taking off their shoes.

"This is a coastline, and the reason that you can't see where the water ends is, because well it doesn't really have a beginning or an ending. Why don't you take off your shoes? Remember when you told us that when you where still far away from Earth that you couldn't see the land and that all you saw was something spherical, big, and blue? Well, all of that blue was water. Earth is covered with ¾ of water and ¼ of land. This sand is similar to the one that you have in Rhapsodia, but unlike that sand being made over the years by the really different process in your planet, these sand crystals are just little pieces of rock that come to be like this due to the waves crashing over the rocks." said Chris to as if he was a teacher.

I did as he said and took my shoes off from my feet suddenly feeling the warm sand through my toes. This sand felt really comfortable. The sun wasn't too hot, close to perfect, and there was a very fine breeze with an amazing odor.

"Chris, we brought 'er here so we could relax and have some fun. Not so you could give a geography lesson." said annoyed since school was barely over two days ago.

"What's that smell?" I asked very curiously.

"That's the sea breeze. It's the smell the wind carries when blowing towards here. "said Sam.

"Okay, now that you know the basic stuff about the beach how about we play… BEACH VOLLYBALL! " Danny shouted and threw the volleyball upwards signaling for us to run towards it. " How …"I began to say, but Danny cut me off. "It's like normal volleyball, but on sand" he said.

We played for a while then we had a contest for which team could make the best sandcastle, me and Danny against Sam and Chris. Then we stopped playing and ate lunch.

"Being on the beach is fun. Why isn't anyone else here?" I asked them noticing we were the only ones there.

"Because no one comes to this side of the beach. Everyone just plays and hangs on the part of the beach that is ten miles in that direction due to this side being further away from town. "said Danny stuffing his face on a sandwich.

Then suddenly a huge monster came out of the water. "That's right and because of all you four I haven't been able to enjoy the day!" he sounded angry at us.

"Aw!" we said in unision.

" This was suppose to be monster free busting day for the four of us!" exclaimed Danny.


	3. Who're You?

Hi, you guys can tell me if you would like for something to happen in the story and I'll take it into consideration - I PROMISE and I WILL REALLY THINK ABOUT IT.

By the way the persons who told Chris to not give a geography lesson was Danny. I tried to make this chapter longer.

(A .N.) I don't own Monster Buster Club

Sam's POV

The monster was about thirty feet tall and twenty feet wide. It seemed as if it was a mutated sea turtle, but there was something that somehow made it different to Earth sea turtles, not in size or the fact that it spoke, but something was very different. I guess that Chris noticed me staring at it and probably saw that my face was in a focused mode, because he looked at the monster and then back at me.

"I think it's a robot designed to function underwater", he said to me answering my mystery.

THAT'S IT! It looks like a robot!

My face lit up. "That's it! That's what makes it seem different. I guess we're just going to stop enjoying the vacation for a few minutes to talk to... him, I think… and make peace, so both… I mean the four off us can have fun." I told Chris slightly blushing. Then I saw Danny and Cathy's face looking unwilling and annoyed. They probably wanted to stop fighting monsters and have fun the most out of the four.

"Even if it's a robot! " I exclaimed toward Danny and Cathy's direction.

"Fine!" they both said sarcastically.

"But just in case" Chris looked at me with a grin and I nodded.

"MBC POWER UP!" the four of us yelled. We were in our suits. Even if we were on a vacation from busting aliens, we knew from busting aliens that they wouldn't care and might cause mayhem, so we were still wearing the V-coms and we really didn't need to worry since they are water proof. Chris added a function to our V-coms, so instead of the full suit we had a different style to adjust to the place we were on, this time being the beach.

Cathy's and my suit are the same but in our own color. The suit is two pieces, the top part from our chest up and it has long sleeves, but it just goes an inch past our elbows. The other part is the bottom that looks just like shorts that are from our waist to eleven inches down. Our stomachs could be seen, and it didn't bother us, because we already wore bathing suits that also showed our stomach. Chris and Danny's are just shorts. They're like the kind basketball players use to practice and the shorts are in their color. We don't wear any gloves. We thought we would be more comfortable this way.

Normal POV

"Um, hello we are the Monster Buster Club, and we really don't know how we made you mad Mr. … um…" Cathy was interrupted by the turtle.

"Hello Cathy, don't tell me you already forgot who I am. But wait, I am still in this robot, so you probably don't even recognize my voice. Wait right there, and I will step out." the monster was making a bunch of noise.

"Um, Cathy do you know who that is" asked Danny to a very confused Cathy.

"Not that I remember. Maybe once he steps out I will recognize him. But that robot does seem very familiar in some way." Cathy answered.

Then all of a sudden the mouth of the turtle opened and something that looked like a slide came out. A very handsome some boy about their age (a. n. I think that they are twelve in the series so I'm going to put that they are fourteen in this story.) came sliding down.

"WHOO HOO!" he shouted and seemed to be enjoying himself. He also seemed to be Danny's height. His hair was a mixture of cherry wood and light chocolate brown. His eyes were a deep forest green but you could still see his eyes shine to anyone that saw them. He had the same athletic body as Danny. His skin was as tan as Cathy's. And the best part was that he wore a warm smile. Anyone could tell he was nice and kind by seeing the smile. He seemed to have a similar attitude like Cathy, but also like Danny. You could say he was like 50% similar to Cathy and 40% to Danny, but the last 10% was himself.

"Hi everybody! I'm…" now it his turned to be interrupted.

"Levin!"Cathy tackled him down to sandy floor giving him a hug. She left everyone speechless, especially Danny, because he was starting to get a little awkward at seeing Cathy hug him. Then she helped him up.

"Guys I would like to present you to Levin. He's was my closest of closest friends before I moved here to Earth. He lives in the planet Mariline. It was found by a couple long ago looking for a home for them and a baby about to be born. They named the planet after the baby. It's like Earth, but there isn't much land. There's more of blue. It's like water, but It's not eatable. Anyway, I thought that the robot seemed familiar and it was. It was one of the designs Levin made when we were younger, right Levin!" Cathy explained very excitedly.

"You're right. I finally built it and it is for functioning underwater like Chris said. By the way you guys should have seen your faces! Sorry about it if I scared you, but that was funny. I even took a picture." He took out a picture and showed them. Then they started laughing at the picture along with Levin.

"I can see how you're friends with Cathy. You're awesome dude!" said Danny to Levin and everyone agreed.

"I also took some pictures of ocean underwater and they look great. Cathy can I ask you a favor?" asked Levin.

"Sure, what is it?" answered and asked Cathy.

"Well, can I stay at the place you guys are staying? I don't really have a place to stay and I can put the robot away so no one sees it. I arrived today and I don't really have a place to sleep." he asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but we'll need to ask grandpa." Cathy knew her grandpa would be happy to see Levin, and she knew he would allow it.

"Actually Cathy, we're not going back to Singletown later in the day. We got permission from our parents and Mr. Smith to stay at a nearby cabin that my parents own. That's kinda' why we didn't buy the food and the rest of the tuff until we met in the park. While we were doing that stuff your grandpa got your clothes ready. Once we were done we met him in one of the stores and put everything in the MBC car." explained Danny.

"Yeah Cathy, your surprise just began." said Sam.


	4. Fast Friends Much?

**Hi I hope you guys like this chapter. Also I noticed that I didn't have my button for anonymous reviews on, so now I do and if anyone wants to give their opinion on the story or an idea for it, I'll gladly take the time to think about it. I'm also going to try to write longer chapters, but tell me if I should make them a little longer or so. I have trouble writing long chapters unless I do a complete story in one, then it's REALLY long. The thing is I mostly think of it as it goes, so I'll try my best.**

**(A. N. I don't own Monster Buster Club)**

* * *

** Cathy's POV**

"Really! Thanks you guys! ," I said to them excited again.

"How long are you guys going to be there?" asked Levin with curiosity clearly in his voice.

"We're not sure, but we are certain that it'll be more than a week." Replied Sam.

"Cool" answered Levin with a smirk directed at Sam and me.

"Yeah it is, but…" Danny eyed Levin and turned his eyes towards the volleyball net and they both smiled.

"Definitely!" said Levin directing to Danny as if they had communicated telepathically. I knew Levin doesn't have any powers that have anything to do with that. Then they ran off towards the MBC car not saying anything to us.

"What are they going to do? 'sigh' They don't even know each other for more than for thirty minutes and they act like they've known each other all their lives." Sam wondered looking at their direction. Then she looked over at Chris. "Hey Chris do we have any apple pie for dessert?" he nodded "Oh! And Cathy you didn't tell us you had a really close friend that acts a lot like Danny. "she smiled at what she said and I glared at her a little, but then I remembered something. Sam walked over to where Chris was taking out a pie from the cooler.

I laughed. "Levin doesn't just act a lot like Danny; you'll probably see that he's like both of you too!" I was really excited right now. If I could, without any humans that aren't my friends or any aliens seeing me, I would run around this whole planet in one minute. Then they both looked at me with a sort of 'what' look on their faces. "You'll see." I answered.

Then came running Danny and Levin dribbling Danny's soccer ball. Danny was running faster than he usually did when any of us played with him and they were passing the ball to each other as partners playing on a field to get past the opponent players. They both like playing the sport of soccer a lot. They were really fast. Now I understood why they ran to the car, but they were running towards the volleyball net we had set up. Then they stopped and turned towards us and opened their mouths to say something, but instead they looked at the pie Chris was holding and shouted "PIE!" and started running towards the pie.

"Wait till we cut it! This pie is suppose to last us at least two days, so you only get one piece!"Chris just wanted to try the pie before Danny ate it all or now, Levin.

I walked over to them laughing a little, because of how childish they both looked frowning. I whispered to them, "Don't worry, we have the other two pies in the car, remember?" They both smiled and ran to the car again.

I turned around to see Sam and Chris with their arms crossed and angry faces. Then they spoke a little sarcastically. "Cathy!" then they stared at me waiting for an answer. "What, I couldn't let them be that sad and we can just get more if go to a store, can't we? Besides, we'll have an advantage when we play their little game since they'll be to full. I'm pretty sure they're going to want to play something. I also don't feel so well about eating pie since we don't have it at our planet, so both of you can cut it in fourths so you have some left for tomorrow. It's OK with me. "I know they're going to want to play something with the ball, but I just don't know what. I can expect anything from either of them, so both of them it's just harder.

They both sighed and cut it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

To Danny and Levin's location

They were walking towards the car they were at some minutes ago.

"So you were Cathy's friend before she moved here to Earth?" Danny asked while dribbling the ball with his barefoot feet.

"Yeah, I've really missed her. You wouldn't believe it! Before I knew her I was a little lonely. I hoped she wouldn't when she arrived here. I see she chose some really good friends. Thanks for being with her." Replied Levin with his natural smile.

"Hey don't worry. There's practically nothing that I wouldn't do for her. She's my best friend and I care 'bout 'er. I have a question well, two for you."

"Sure"

"One, what's your alien form like and two, why were you lonely if you have such a great attitude unless you sometimes act like a jerk?"

He chuckled a bit then answered. "Well, one this is my 'alien' form. Everybody there has bodies like humans, but we're not humans, because our bodies are capable of different things and need different things unlike your bodies. Two, because I have a brain of a 'geek or nerd' like Chris. I'm pretty sure we act the same in school, but I probably act differently than you in class. I get very good grades. And also in my P. E. class I have a very strong and healthy body with skill and I can be somewhat like a 'jock', but the thing that people judge you by there is by how smart you are. People about our age judge us by that thinking it's weird. When I met Cathy when she was visiting she didn't care how smart I was and she treated me normally." Answered Levin still smiling and remembering.

Then they arrived at the car.

"By the way, I didn't get to ask you this when we got the ball from the car, but what do you think about the design of the car? I helped with the design and features of it. Mr. Smith let me knowing that I was capable of It." Asked Levin.

"Really! That's so cool! He wouldn't let me use the space ship that they came in two years ago and now he lets me use it only in special occasions and when Cathy convinces him during the weekends so we can go camping for at least that night. (Just to let you know it is the same Danny, but it has been two years so I wanted to change at least one thing of him, unless he does have that quality, but doesn't show it in the series.) Chris hates camping and Sam stays to keep him company or to do some other stuff. There's just ONE thing that I'm great at in school. The bad thing is that I don't need it to pass any grades! I'm just pretty good in constellations and things about stars being in the MBC it can help in rare occasions but I'm pretty darn good if I may say so myself. Cathy doesn't know what we named the stars and what we named 'em. She tells me what they look like and how they are. She occasionally tells me only if she has been there, how she spent that time." Danny remembered how he had told her about the stars and how we match them together to form different figures with our minds.

"So you're really close to her?" asked Levin with the same curiosity as before.

Danny opened the back of the car and took out two pies from a picnic basket that was for tomorrow. "I guess you camn say thaugt" Danny talked with a mouth full of pie, so it was difficult to tell how he had said it. Then Levin got some of his own as well.

When they were about half way to finishing the pie Levin spoke up. "Let's not finish it all, or we may lose."

"You're right. I'm pretty sure Cathy didn't even try the pie and that she knows we are going to want to play 'something' with them. But remember, since now there is five of us Chris will most probably not want to play, so we will end being against Cathy and Sam." Danny put away the pie and got his soccer ball from the inside of the car where he had put it before getting the pie. Then they started walking back to where the rest of them were enjoying dessert.

* * *

**Cathy's POV**

Back to the rest of the friends

Sam and Chris were finishing their fourth of the pie and I was tanning by them, I wanted to appreciate the sun's warm rays on her.

"Okay, I've thought about it and I simply can't think of any way that Levin is like me! He is just so much like you and Danny! How is he a lot like me? He seems like he can be like Sam, but I can't think of a single way that he is like Me." said Chris all of a sudden.

"Fine, I'll tell you! He may act like Danny, but he has pretty much the same intelligence as YOU. He knows how to build machines like his giant sea turtle on his own and knows about as much about aliens as you do. He also knows as many things about as Earth as a born human would. Now I'm not going to tell you how he's similar to Sam!" I said a little annoyed, I want them to see it on their own. I know they are once they talk to each other more.

"Really?" Chris couldn't believe it, so he just went back to his dessert.

After a few minutes passed I saw Danny and Levin coming back talking. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to play with the ball. I know you guys are going to play something and you want us to play against you." I said to them calmly.

I saw Danny give Levin a 'told you so' look. Then Levin made a 'I know' look back at Danny.

"Okay, if you all would just follow us to the volleyball net, we'll explain our game." said Danny and we followed him.

When we arrived there he spoke up again. "OK, here's how we play. It's like regular volleyball in the way that we need it to go over the net and if the opponent doesn't hit it over without it touching the ground first you gain a point, but… you can only use your head, chest, and legs to make it go to the other side."Danny and Levin were grinning. Was that possible to do?

"Well, if those are the rules then I'll just be the referee." Chris said knowing either team to have him would easily lose.

"Well, we're always ready for a challenge, right Cathy" Sam asked me as I nodded. We had become great partners at everything we did even though we usually choose each other as partners, when we can't our next chose is directly Danny for me and Chris for Sam. We don't know why, but we just prefer it that way, but I think they like it like so they can be together. I think they both like each other.

We went to the opposite sides of the net and waited 'till we all were ready.

Danny threw the ball high in the air and turned around. He then did a back-flip connecting his right leg with the ball as it came down and did an overhead kick by kicking it with great strength he had waited to let out. "GAME ON!" he shouted as soon as his foot and the ball had connected. The game began.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think and I know that those last two lines sounded a bit cheesy, but I couldn't help it! By the way some people do play like that with a soccer ball and Soccer is my FAVIRITE SPORT! Anyway, you guys will know how he is similar to Sam in the next chapter. If you guys think you know you can write it in your review. I'm sorry I hadn't written in some time, but I was reading all of the other stories for this category and the first crossover of MBC!(and I had school work : ( ) I don't know when I'm going to update, but I won't make you guys wait long. I'm going to be having finals so I'm going to have more school work, but I'll keep writing! Also thank you to all of you guys that have reviewed my story it really motivates me to continue. Thank you to all.**


	5. What Just Happened?

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story! I love your comments and thank you, because these help me want to continue writing and not drop out of my first fic when I have some ideas for other cartoons.

THANK YOU!

Also if there is some grammar mistakes I may have missed. There will be a lot of changing in the POVs in this chapter, because I want to you guys to know how they feel in certain moments. Also, if there is something you guys would have liked to see in certain parts, just tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do about it. There is some OOC in this chapter, so I'm just saying before I'm critiqued about it. I am changing the category of adventure to romance, but I will go slowly on that. Well, I'm going to try to go slowly. I may not.

"saying"

'two people thinking'

Italics- put emphases on the word.

Danny's POV

We had played for over three hours and it was about six. We were twenty-nine to twenty-eight wins…

Never mind…

Cathy spiked the ball with her head and neither Levin nor I caught it.

Dang it.

She was really good with hitting balls with her head. She's the only one that can keep it bouncing longer and the only one that can hit it harder than me out of everyone in Singletown Middle School. She's also one of the few people that can send it to the exact side they want when they hit it.

Guess that's a tie.

"You guys are good players! There isn't anybody that can beat me at any sport in Mariline." Levin congratulated them.

"Guys it's getting late, and it will take at least thirty minutes to get to Danny's cabin, so we should start packing everything up before it gets too late and then dark or else we'll ruin our internal clock." Chris stated.

Everyone turned to face him even Sam, which I know she would always defend, because of a crush she has on him, but she'll try to hide it which makes it pretty impossible to tell if it's even there.

"Uh, Chris, we're in summer vacation." said Cathy.

"Yeah Chris, and this is a vacation." I said adding to what Cathy had said.

"I know, but waking up in the afternoon makes our bodies all tired and lazy." Chris replied.

"True, but we still need to reach thirty, so how about we make it a little more interesting before we stop." as I said that, a small grin formed on my face.

"How?" everyone asked at the same time and looked at me with curious faces. Not even Levin could probably know what was on my mind.

"Simple, in the cabin there are two rooms and two bathrooms in each, one room is normal, but the other one is more elegant and bigger. The same thing for the bathrooms, so whichever team gets to thirty wins first can get the room that is usually preferred with the bathroom in it. If we win, us three boys will get it and if you win you get it. So now Chris stops cheering for them and starts cheering for us! Unless you would like to sleep in the sofa!" I said the last two sentences a little demanding, because ever since we started playing he kept cheering for the girl's team.

"Fine, but it's still going to be difficult to beat them and you guys know it." he glared at Levin and I and we glared back.

"C'mon guys if you fight we are going to easily beat you guys badly. Then we'll get the better room." Sam said making us stop our glare contest.

Thirty minutes later we were tied, so whoever got the next point was getting the room. Cathy spiked the ball with her head again; the ball didn't go directly down because it was quickly going to the side of the volleyball square, but not far enough for it to get out. We were on the opposite side of where the ball was going to land. What are we going to do! It's too far for us to kick it! Hey, what is Levin doing running very quickly towards where the ball is? Wait. What! He tripped! Oh no! That room already has my bed in it!

"ALY YUPPER!" Levin shouted out and did an aly yupper putting his right hand on the ground and perfectly hitting the ball with his left leg right before it hit the ground and send it flying up high in the air (by the way I don't know if that is how to spell it and that is the move that the MBC –Sam- did to trip and then capture the alien that made robot clones of Wendy's dog in the episode Dog Daze).

The ball was so high that even though the sun wasn't as high as noon it still hurt our eyes when we looked up at it.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" I heard Sam yell out while I was rubbing my eyes.

When I could finally see I saw that Sam was running very fast towards the falling ball that was barely crossing to their side, because that way they couldn't get to it. But the ball was still high in the air above the net.

"Go Sam!" I turned to see Chris cheering for Sam again, but I didn't have time to tell him something, because of what Sam was doing.

"OVERHEAD TWISTER KICK!" She jumped and practically twirled in the air, but her feet were together and as she twirled, her body moved faster and faster with her head leading the way to the bottom. Then, both of her feet hit the ball as soon as she could reach it with so much force that we didn't have a chance to hit it back and that the ball picked up a lot sand making me and Levin cough so much we could barely speak. (I just made it up. I don't think there's anything like that. I was going to put Tornado Kick, but twister sounded more appropriate to the way I wanted to describe it.)

After four minutes we could clearly talk, so I told him "Never do that move without asking her permission ever again! Also, congrats Cath you guys beat us more or less fair, so you get the bathroom and the big room for the rest of our vacation."

"Now I know how Levin is like all of us! He has Cathy and Danny's attitude with a bit of his jock body, my brain, and Sam's skills!" said Chris out of nowhere.

"Yup, he has a quality that each of us have." said Cathy.

"You just better not use my moves while I'm around." Sam told Levin still being a little mad.

"I thought that was a MBC move." Levin answered in more of a question kind of way.

Sam eyes widen. "Oh yeah, no one has been able to the move besides me that I probably forgot it was from the MBC and that it belonged to me."

Levin turned to look at me. "I always tried, but I can't do it perfectly. Besides, you have the skill to do it, but I'm just good at sports." I explained to him.

"Okay!" he sounded a little like Cathy, but like him.

"Okay, since you guys reached thirty we can finally pick everything up and get ready to go." Chris spoke again.

I noticed the sun was barely over the sky and almost to be a sunset, and I remembered something I was going to do.

"Cathy! Can you come over to this place by the rocks? I wanted to show ya somethin' I found." I told her running towards where she was carrying some stuff to the car. I was really sure that even though she's been on Earth for two years that she has never seen this. It could be seen from anywhere on the beach, but it would be so much better on the little cliff above the rocks. That way it would probably be as great of a match like a girly girl with a skirt.

"Sure, what it is?" she asked putting the stuff down.

"It's another surprise. Now c'mon before it's too late. By the way… race you to the rocks!" I yelled and started running with her alongside of me.

Levin's POV

I noticed Danny asked Cathy if she would like to see something, but the rocks are kind of half a mile from here.

Oh, they're running towards them.

I have a theory on what the thing he wants her to see is, but…

"Levin!" Sam interrupted my thoughts, so I turned to see her.

"Can you carry the stuff Cathy left over there and carry some of the stuff by the basket, while Chris and I gather everything from the volleyball area?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

Sam's POV

It was Danny's idea before the trip to show it to her here. Chris and I thought it would be better if he showed it to her.

While he surprised her, me and Chris got everything together and were discussing how fast Levin would put everything else in the car and how much time it would give Danny to show her by himself.

I had to help Chris fold the net, if not he would probably get himself too trapped to get out on his own considering he left his blaster on the referee's chair.

While he got one of the sides of net, I got the one opposite to him and started walking to where he was connecting his side with mine.

Then I got the part that was at the bottom and lifted it. He then connected his with mine looking at the vertices making sure they were placed correctly. Then we lifted it and got ready to fold it again, but then we both looked up and saw each other's face right in front of each other across the net.

I felt myself blush a little, so I automatically turned to look at the ocean. I could've sworn that I saw him blush a little, but it could just be my imagination, or the fact that the sun was starting to change the color of the lighting that we got.

Afterwards we kinda' got over it and continued to pick everything up not mentioning it.

Danny's POV

We stopped running once we reached the rocks after a ten minute run of using our full speed to try to beat each other which didn't work, because she used her normal speed, not the one that she can lift dust of the ground. When she runs normally we have the same running speed.

"I won!" said Cathy touching one of the rocks and trying to catch her breath.

"No, I won!" I replied having done the same thing as her.

We kept bickering for a minute or so until we both stopped, turned our heads opposite ways for about five seconds then we both looked back and spoke at the same time.

"FINE, TIE!"

We crossed our arms and turned our heads again, and then and a second later broke into laughter.

"Okay, so let's climb up, so I can show it to you before time runs. And when you reach the top look towards the little cave and don't turn for anything!" if she turned her surprise would be ruined.

"Okay" she responded

Cathy's POV

What is he going to show me that I can't even get a peek of it?

He knows how excited I can get!

Fine, I'll try my best. 'sigh'

Ah! It's hard to control myself!

Danny's POV

I climbed half of the way up when she got prepared to go up.

She reached to the top of the twenty foot cliff by stretching her hand and I watched her go, her blonde hair falling back to her shoulders. It was hardly noticeable that it had grown unless she is on top of you.

She grabbed the side of the cliff, pulled herself up, and called to me staring at the cave. "I'm up, now it's your turn to get up here, or I will turn my head the other way."

"Don't" I said to her in a soft voice right behind were she was. I don't know why I had suddenly sounded like that. I noticed she got a little startled, because she jumped a little, but luckily she didn't turn.

"That was fast." She said to me once I walked in front of her.

"I've been practicing, so I can be on the climbing team for next year." I really wanted to climb faster, not only for that, but I wanted to impress her for the next time we went camping. I haven't figured out why, but I just do.

"You want to impress Wendy." I could've sworn that I heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

Besides, Wendy was too dumb, boring, girly, bossy, naggy, bratty, annoying, self-centered, snobby … the list went farther than a mile long! She was nothing like Cathy! Some of the only things she has in common with her is that they're both girls, go to the same school, and have blonde hair. I did fake that I had a crush on her for one thing. Popularity.

I want her to be my friend, but I would give my life for her. I guess I really care about Cathy.

"Not this time. I want to know how to climb faster, so I can try somethin' knew and we may need it at some point in the MBC." as usual I didn't tell her why I did certain things that I didn't know why I did them in the first place.

"Now", I spoke very softly right next to her.

"Close your eyes"

Cathy's POV

I did as he said and once I did I felt his hands cover my eyes.

I felt a little weird having him this close to me. I could feel his heat and I felt the warm air of his breath behind my back and neck carrying his marvelous voice when he spoke.

"Turn around and sit down on the floor without opening your eyes." his voice was calm and natural.

I turned around and stretched one of my hands down to the floor, so I could try to sit.

As I tried to sit on the floor without falling and opening my eyes, I felt Danny's left hand on my waist and the other one cover my eye while still covering my other eye. He helped me to sit on the floor. I heard something on my right move next to me about a foot away. It was probably him sitting next to me.

"Now," I felt his warm air right next to my right ear. His voice was quite, but calm. "open your eyes slowly."

I opened them as slow as possible.

When they were opened I saw something inconceivable and I felt my face make a huge smile, but my mouth was open.

All I could do was stare at it. There were colors of pink, orange, purple, blue, and red. Some of the colors were mixed with the clouds. It was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. It was an incredible feeling it gave me.

"This is a sunset." Danny spoke and made my trance disappear. I turned to face him. He had a grin that showed that he had to let out some laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Danny's POV

"You can see something like this every day." I told her.

That was the main reason why I wanted to chuckle a bit.

The second was that she looked so stunning that it made me really happy to see her smile like this. The sun's light made her look like the most remarkable being on the planet, I would say universe but I haven't seen every alien in it, though I'm sure that she could win Miss Universe, the one that included aliens. I don't know what this is that I'm feeling, but whenever I see Cathy I just get this unexplainable feeling inside of me.

"How?" Cathy asked with a really confused face.

"Simple, if you look towards the sun in the sky at around this time" I explained.

"Wow, I can be really clueless then." Cathy turned back to see the sun setting.

"It's one of the most beautiful things that I've seen" Cathy said still staring at it.

"Most definitely is" I said while staring at her.

Normal POV

Cathy turned to see him. Danny was still staring at her.

"And I won't deny it." Danny was speaking softly again.

Five seconds later, they found themselves looking at each other deeply in each other's eyes and uncontrollably made their heads get closer to each other.

When they were two inches apart they started to close their eyes.

They were just half an inch apart…

"CATHY, DANNY ARE YOU UP THERE!" it was Levin.

They both opened their eyes and stared at each other for five seconds. Danny broke the stare by remembering first that Levin was under them waiting for an answer.

"Uh, WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" he called to Levin.

"We, uh, better get down there." Cathy was mumbling words.

"Uhm, yeah" so was Danny.

Once they got down they started walking back with Levin talking about some stuff he made in Mariline with his arm around Cathy's shoulder, but neither her or Danny were nearly concentrating as much as they should have. They were both thinking of the same thing.

'what just happened!' was on their minds.

Sam's POV

I noticed Levin walking next to Danny and his left arm was on Cathy's left shoulder, but their eyes showed that they were thinking of something else.

After a while we got in the car and I drove to the cabin. Strangely, very strangely, Danny nor Cathy talked to each other.

As soon as we got of the car Cathy approached me. "Sam can I talk to you right now?"

She sounded shy and as if she was having a lot of trouble talking.

"Yeah Cathy, let's just put everything inside and we can talk in our huge room." I was smiling remembering that we got the bigger room.

"Thanks, a lot." she went to put everything in order and I noticed Danny tell something to Chris in the same way Cathy talked to me.

What happened?

Okay I'm writing the next chapter right now and there will be a surprise in it. Please review so I can know what you guys think. Also, sorry for the many POV changes and I really hope you guys liked it!


	6. Confusing Night

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It helps me to be motivated and want to write more, but I think that I'll stick with 3000 some or less words on each chapter. EXCEPT! IT'S SUMMER VACATION! SUMMER! SUMMER! SUMMER! VACATION!**

**Ah there, I'm really glad that right now I don't have summer school or that I don't have to worry about stressful work for THREE MONTHS! OR annoying and snobby girls being with me for about seven hours saying dumb questions and comments to me! It's frustrating. Also, if they tease you, or say rude comments to you. Now, I can write a little more easily and I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated!(It's been LESS than two weeks! Don't blame me, blame writer's block!) I had a little of writers block(or a lot). Also, my mom told me to turn off my computer and stop using it for a while if not I would've updated the day before. Please tell me what you think of my writing. Since I'm in vacation from school I'm going to make this chapter longer than usual. I may take less time to update, but I have a little trouble writing the fluffy parts in the story. So, now some of you know why I took a little long.**

**Tell me if you think some things are too repetitive or confusing. Also, I think some people might be a little OOC, or a lot.**

**Anyway, I don't own MBC; if I did I would have every episode of the series.**

**"saying"**

**'someone thinking, but it's not their point of view'**

**Italics- to put emphasis on a word.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

We put everything in order and went inside the now huge looking and suppose to be living room.

"So where is our room?" I asked wanting to know what was on my best friend's mind. I noticed she looked from the side of her eye at Danny, but not even as long as a second.

"We kinda need to take my bed out of it. I already had it there." Danny said and walked towards to Chris and Levin who were waiting for him by some stairs.

"Okay, but first shouldn't Levin put away the turtle in a safe place?" asked Chris turning his head to Levin's direction.

"Oh dang!" shouted Levin.

"You didn't!" said Cathy somehow or probably knowing what it was. That made her, I'm assuming, shyness disappear.

"Kinda did." said Levin with a sheepish look on his face.

"Aw!" Cathy said

"Can someone explain what you two are discussing?" I said with a very confused face.

"Aw, Levin!" said Danny joining in to the two person conversation and somehow knowing what the subject was all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about!" said Chris and me in unison.

"I'll explain. Levin forgot the robot in the beach." Cathy said a little too sarcastically.

"Can I just borrow the keys really quickly?" asked Levin as soon as Cathy finished talking.

"Sure, but be back by nine!" I said taking the keys out from my pocket.

"Hey, before ya' go, why do we need keys if we can bring the car to us with our v-coms?" asked Danny.

"It's still a car." Levin simply responded and was walking towards the door.

"Wait! You're not going to help us get the bed out of the room!" said Chris.

"Uh, bye!" Levin rushed to the door and left.

"We'll get the bed out. C'mon Chris." said Danny not even making a little eye contact with Cathy. I noticed Chris was dragging his feet to the room.

Then they went up the stairs and into a room that seemed as if that was the one that we were going to sleep in.

"You know Cath, we are alone now, so you can te…" but she interrupted me.

"Not yet." She said to me softly.

**Danny's POV**

We walked inside the room and I closed the door behind me after Chris got in.

"Wow, this room is pretty big to be in a cabin!" said Chris.

"Chris this room is sound proof from the outside and since you're my best friend not counting… Cathy… and Sam, I'll tell you two things. One, just because I don't seem as rich as Mark, doesn't mean I'm not, and two, I really need to talk to you about what happened up at the cliff or I'll explode!" I said the first answer with a grin and playful voice, while the second with a serious face and the voice to match. Chris probably noticed how I had mumbled on Cathy's name which I didn't know why.

"What is it!" said a now somewhat alarmed Chris.

I explained to him how I felt when she climbed on top of me, how I spoke to her when I was at the top, what I thought when she asked about the climbing, the things that I would do for her, how I felt when I told her what to do like closing her eyes and sitting down, how it felt to cover her eyes and hold her by the waist protecting her from falling and getting hurt, how my body made me feel sitting so close to her, the feeling it gave me to see her smile and be amazed at how she looked…

"She looked so beautiful staring at the sunset with the light on her face and…"Chris cut me off.

"Danny you told me for more than five minutes how she looked while watching the sunset!" Chris exclaimed.

"Okay, but it's the thing that happened after that worries me." I could feel my voice low.

"What happened?" I could clearly tell that he was curious.

"I'm somewhat sure she'll tell Sam, but I want to tell you." I continued telling him stuff not saying it directly and trying to change the subject little by little.

"DANNY!" said Chris pretty annoyed.

"Okay! We, we, we, we, we…" Chris slapped my back. "were less than an inch apart and were about to, to, to, to, to…" another slap "kiss." I finally said it.

"So, you've kissed her on the cheek more than thirty times to help her to get rid of Jeremy when he asks her out or tries to flirt with her by faking you're her boyfriend. At least while he's around." Chris said stating the obvious to me.

"I don't mean friendly kiss. I mean I almost REALLY kissed her! Chris I'm freaking out! I have NO IDEA of what it is that I'm feeling towards her! When we met her, she felt like a sister. Now, I don't know!" I shouted from being so frustrated about thinking so much about this. I'm REALLY glad this room is sound proof, because we were pretty much shouting at the top of our lungs.

"You're so clueless! Didn't you even hear yourself when you told me how everything went! Danny you're… falling… in… _love_." While he spoke he grabbed five huge pillows from my bed and made a little fortress. He said the first sentence a little louder than his voice and the second low and somewhat calm Wait! What did he just say!

"What you'd say!"

"Danny, don't beat me up!"

"I'm not going to hurt you! Just say the last sentence again."

"I said that you're obviously falling in love, but not for Wendy! FOR CATHY!"

I just looked at him with my mouth open, because I couldn't find the right words.

**Cathy's POV**

After going through everything in my head I came with the conclusion that we almost… kissed. But why or how did that almost happen! Danny's my best friend! Nothing more! I think.

"Hey Cathy, did you notice how big this place is and HOW LONG THEY'RE TAKING!" Sam said probably remembering that they had been in there for thirty minutes now.

"Yeah, it's pretty big. I guess his bed is big too." I replied with not much eagerness as usual.

"Cathy, Danny told me that the room is sound proof in and out. Levin isn't here and Danny has the room's door closed. If it's bothering you this much then why don't you just tell me what's on your mind now." she said to me sincerely.

I explained everything that happened and how fun it was, sometimes changing the subject, but she made continue with it.

"All this waiting let me think and I figured one part of it, but I just can't figure the why and how part! It's so frustrating!" I felt like my brain didn't want to let me know and understand the things that were going on in my life lately. I've had this emotion for some time now and I don't know what to make of it.

"What's the first part?" asked Sam.

"It's what happened. We were less than an inch apart and about to… k k ki ki kiss. But, I mean REALLY kissed! Not in the cheek or anything like that stuff." I said remembering how his emerald green eyes looked into mine and his chocolate nut hair was facing directly at me. I sighed somewhat dreamly and noticed Sam looked at me with curiosity, but I ignored her. He had been smiling his perfect smile and his voice was so pure and nice and calm, soft, perfect… WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! I suddenly blinked and looked at Sam.

"I have no idea of what I'm thinking! He's my best friend, nothing more! right?" I said to her with concern probably in my eyes.

"Cathy, that's your choice. I can't decide who you're going to love." She said to me.

"Lo, lo, _love_?" I asked.

"Well, what? Isn't that the closest thing that can come to a conclusion? Take in count that you two didn't struggle on the 'almost' kiss and how you felt. It sounds like you're in love." she said to me softly and with a somewhat serious face.

"But, we're _friends_." I told her.

"So, that doesn't mean you can't be in love with him. Which by the way seems impossible to do or be capable of, because even though he's my friend he's still can be a jerk and annoying, stubborn, a show-off, …" but I cut her of.

"Don't talk about him like that! He can be a jerk and all of those things, but he's also sweet, nice, friendly, caring…" but she interrupted me.

"You do care about him! And don't deny it! You just showed that you care about him Cath. And don't worry, because I don't think of him like he's that horrible. I kinda just wanted to see how you would react to it." She told me laughing a little.

I put my hand up in a way as if I was pointing to something or make a statement and opened my mouth to protest, but all that came out was "Your right."I said it calmly and more to myself than her.

"And I know it." she replied. I then glared at her and remembered something.

"PLEASE don't say anything to ANYONE, including Chris!" I told her.

"What's that suppose to mean." she said rather nervous than angry.

"Sam, it's me Cathy. I'm your best friend and I most definitely know you like him. But if you tell Danny, I'll tell Chris." I told her rather as a threat than as a little joke. She glared at me for a while and then spoke. "Fine, but not a word about it."

**Danny's POV**

After what seemed like about ten minutes I finally had something to say.

"Is it that obvious?" I said finally giving in to the idea that I was to, me, starting to fall for her.

"If you tell someone what you just told me." Chris stated.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone! Or you'll be sleeping outside!" I told him seriously.

After that we just got the immense bed from the room and took it to downstairs to the other room.

**Cathy's POV**

"Finally, we're getting more tired by the minute you guys." said Sam to them when they came in carrying a bed.

"Yeah, well it took us some time to pick it up and carry it here." Danny said. He didn't look as tense as before. He probably talked to Chris or just thought it through, but it's Danny, so he probably talked to Chris.

"You guys can go put your stuff in the room now and change. We put in a bed that's like the other one up there, so we wouldn't have to make another trip back up. We'll put our stuff in the other room and everything else where they belong." Chris told us, and we did as told, but when I was about to go upstairs someone grabbed my wrist.

"Danny?" I asked as I turned around.

"Yeah, listen Cath, I have no idea of how that happened, but I don't want it to affect our friendship." he was speaking to me softly again.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know how that happened, but I still want for us to be friends." I told him sincerely. Why am I speaking like this?

"Yeah." he answered. I started to feel myself blushing, so I turned away and looked towards the stairs.

"Hey Danny, is that the room where I'm suppose to sleep?" I asked pointing to a door that was a little open.

"No, that's a room that my parents wanted to be build, for watching the sky at day or night." he answered.

"Can I…" but I was interrupted by a knock at the front door, so Danny went to open it.

"Hi guys. I brought it this time with me and I came here ten minutes before nine. By the way, here you Cathy. Can you give them to Sam" Levin came in holding what looked like a small robot turtle. I nodded to his question.

"Okay, now since you didn't help get the bed out from the room, you'll get your bed's mattress from a big closet in our room by yourself. The things that make up the bed were already made in case we needed it. Right now I'll go, but I gotta go." he said. Levin gave him a confused look.

"Restroom" answered Danny to his confused look. Then Levin walked towards his room.

"Okay, so let's go." Danny told me turning to face me.

"Where?" I asked dumfounded. I thought he had to go to the restroom!

"To the room." he told me plainly.

"But, don't you need to go to the restroom?" I asked again.

"No. C'mon." he told me snickering. He led me to the room and he opened the door. It was as big as the living room, but there isn't anything in here. There's only something that looked like a bench from the park in the middle of the room. In front of me, there were two huge glass doors that had wooden doorknobs on each and there aren't any lights in here. Danny walked towards the doors and opened them both.

"Okay, so let's sit down and watch the sky." Danny told me and I did as I was told. When we sat down, I could see the moon and MANY stars.

"Wow. There are more stars here than in the mountains!" I exclaimed.

"Shhhhh. They're getting ready to go to sleep, remember?" he said in a whisper.

"Oh right. Wanna' star gaze?" I asked.

"Sure, but I thought you were tired." he told me and gave me a confused look.

"Nah that was just Sam. She started to get tired after we beat you guys." I explained giving him a grin.

"Oh, okay." We were stargazing for an hour or so and he kept telling constellations like when we went camping. His green eyes were shining like emeralds shining in the sun after being washed of from having dirt on them. His face was looking so sweet and caring with the only light being from the moon. He… No! I just want him to be my friend. Nothing more. Even if kinda, sorta, am starting to like him, even more, we still told each other that we were going to be friends. 'sigh'

**Danny's POV**

I turned to look at her.

"Somethin' wrong?" I asked. I couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit glum when she sighed. Then she looked up as if she had been taken of a trance of thinking.

"No, not really" she responded, of course me being me, didn't believe her.

"What's wrong?" I told her seriously crossing my arms.

"Nothing. I assure you everything's fine. I just thought of something that had happened before, but it doesn't have anything to do with ANYTHING now." She said to me and I dismissed the subject.

'I don't want to lie to him, but I can't tell him that I just discovered that I'm falling in love with him, let along, tell him that I love him!'

"Okay, but I think we should go to sleep now. It's getting late, well late enough for Sam and Chris to worry of why we haven't gone to our rooms." I told her and sat up stretching from having sitting down for an hour and she did the same, but when she stretched, she reached up to the ceiling for over stretching her body. Then she opened her eyes and seemed surprised.

"I didn't know the beach was your backyard?!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh! And yeah, the beach is the backyard if you didn't notice we didn't leave the coastline when we came here." I told her when she was over excited again.

"Oh sorry, but I guess that I didn't. … is there a time when the sun rises? You said that when the sun goes down it's called a sunset." She told me.

"Yeah, it's called sunrise, but to see it you would have to wake up before seven." I told her showing that I don't like to wake up earlier than seven thirty which she clearly knows.

"Oh okay, but can you tell me where my room is?" she asked me when we walked out from the room.

"Yeah, it's over there." I said pointing to what could've been and was going to be my room for the night.

"K' thanks, good night Danny!" she told me seeming hyper for night time, even though she's Cathy.

"Night Cathy! By the way did you eat one of the chocolate balls that are in the living room?" I asked her when I was back in the living room.

"Uh, nooooooo…" she said to me with a playful smile on her face and a bit of sheepishness in her cerulean, ocean blue eyes.

I gave her a yeah-right look with a smile also on my face.

"Okay, but only half cause' Sam didn't let me finish it or I would be too hyper to go to sleep." she explained talking a little quickly.

"Fine, but I think you should go to sleep before you start to jump all over the place. Night again." I told her walking to my room to change and sadly wake up early.

"Good night." I heard her say before she went inside the room.

**Cathy's POV**

I stepped in the room and was dumbstruck by how enormous it was and of how big the two beds were. "Wow!" I said and Sam looked over from a book she had been reading to look at me.

"Took you long enough to come up here." She said to me. She was wearing pajama shorts as long as our beach suits and a shirt as long as the yellow shirt with long sleeves that she used to wear two years ago. It was all in one color, fulvous.

"Yeah well, I talked to Danny then Levin came here and afterwards me and Danny were star gazing. Oh, and here are the keys." I said tossing them over to her and she got them.

"Okay, what did he say and why did you two stargaze and where?" she asked.

"He told me that he doesn't want what happened to affect our friendship and I said that I thought the same thing as him. Then when I felt like I was going to blush I turned my head to the stairs and saw a room. When I asked if that was the room that we are going to sleep in, he said that it's a room to see the sky and when if I asked if I could see it, Levin came back. Then Danny told Levin that he had to go to the restroom which was really an excuse so that he could show me the room and I even thought that he was going to go too, but once he told Levin to get a mattress and he left he told me to go ahead and go to the room. Then we walked up the stairs and into the room that's right next to ours. It has two huge glass doors so we opened them and watched the sky, and then I asked if he wanted to stargaze and he said yes. That's why we took over an hour to get back to our rooms or get here. He then asked if I had eaten chocolate because he noticed that I was starting to talk quickly like I am right now. I said yes and goodnight and he did too!" I said really quickly and possibly in one breath, but while I did, I went to change into my pajamas in the restroom. It was a pair of pants that were as low as my heel and a shirt with a style-like a t-shirt. Then I finished and walked out of the restroom. She then waited half a minute and talked.

"I see the sugar started to kick in." she laughed.

"Yeah, but I can't help myself to think things all of a sudden about him." I said looking at her.

"Cath, you're probably going to have to find a way to deal with that, because you know that I can't control minds." She told me.

"I know, bu bu bu BUT! Sam, you might want to grab me right now!" I yelled, because I was about to go of like a soda can that has just been shaken. She tried to grab but missed, because I was already jumping and running. I headed to the door.

**Danny's POV**

I walked inside the room and saw Levin was reading a robotics book. And he and Chris were already in their pajamas. They looked up at me.

"Hi guys, sorry I took long, but Levin can I ask ya' somethin'?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, since your like Cathy, I'm sure you won't mind waking up before seven, right?"

"Well, yeah, but why we don't have to go to school?" he was starting to talk faster by the word.

"It's another surprise for her. By the way, do you get really hyper like her and did you eat a piece of chocolate?" I asked noticing that he was beginning to twitch.

"Yeah, but I get hyper fa fa FASTER!" he said jumping up and down on the bed then running towards the door.

Chris and I ran after him and when we got to the living room so did Cathy and Sam, well Sam was chasing Cathy.

"GUYS, THINK OF SOMETHIN' TO CALM YOU DOWN!" I yelled above the noise they were making.

**Cathy's POV**

I barely managed to hear him, but I did as he said and thought of the sunset that he showed me and how we were watching it then the stars we just saw and the moonlight on his face. I started to slow down and felt my knees fall on the carpeted floor, but I was still twitching. I saw that Levin was already done being hyper, but I still felt like I could run.

"Okay, Danny grab her before she starts running again!" Sam said and he did. When I felt his body heat and him on me I could finally stop. Then, when he let go I fell to the ground.

"Now, I'm definitely ready to go to sleep." I said.

"Me too." said Levin.

"Well then let's go to sleep!" said Danny.

"All right then. Good night everyone!" I said walking to my room. Then I heard a chorus of 'good nights'.

* * *

**Well, I think that's longer than my other chapters, so I'm going to stop here. I hope this makes it up to everyone and that you guys can be patient on this story,, because it has writer's block. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and I hope that I can update soon, but please review!**


	7. New surprise

Sorry that I took long to update, but my writer's block doesn't leave me alone! This chapter is for those of you that wanted Sam/Chris in it, although in my point of view I don't think there's much. There is a new pairing that I never thought of until I was writing that part. Also, there is a little OOC. Well, I don't own anything except Levin and the plot! Now, you may read!

"saying"

'thinking'

Italics-put emphases on the word

Cathy's POV

I felt something warm on my face and a kind of odor that I smelled yesterday. 'Uh, sea breeze I think' I opened my eyes to see a peach color ceiling. 'Oh yeah, we're in Danny's cabin! What's that light?.' I looked to my left and saw a window open without curtains on, letting in as much sunlight and wind as possible. I turned to look at my right and saw that the other bed was already made and no one was there.

'Sam's probably up, and she probably made the bed. Maybe she's downstairs?' I stretched and got up from the bed. I walked into the restroom, took a shower, changed into my clothes, which is a mini skirt the color red, a pink button up blouse with thin white lines going vertical, three bracelets that each have a letter on( guess which.) MBC. The M closest to my hand, the B and last C. The letters are hot pink and the rest of the bracelets are white. Afterwards, I put on white, short socks and my pink converse. It's what I've been wearing as my regular clothes since we all passed to eight grade. Then I went back to the living room for some breakfast. I found Sam in the kitchen side eating her other piece of pie wearing her regular clothes. She was wearing her regular white pants that reach to her heels, an orange T-shirt with the letters Sam in gold-color under a bright yellow jacket that has long sleeves with two orange horizontal lines at the end of both and at the bottom of the jacket. She was wearing some yellow, white, and black tennis shoes.

"Morning Sam! Are we the first ones up?" I asked her while looking at the clock and seeing that it read nine AM.

"No, you're the last one to wake up." she told me and I gasped. 'I thought Danny didn't wake up until at least one more hour?'

"I am! What about Danny and Levin!?" I asked.

"They were probably the first ones to wake up, because right now, they're back in Singletown getting some stuff." She said. I looked at her.

"Really?" I really can't believe they woke up first.

"Yeah, but Chris is making a call outside, so are you going to eat something?" she asked and I nodded.

Danny's POV

We had woken up at seven AM, SEVEN AM ON SUMMER! I was really tired right now, but it would all be worth it. We were back at Mr. Smith's yard and he and Levin were talking about some stuff they did two years ago, so I just watched and waited. One… two… that's it!

"I don't want to rush you guys, but she probably already woke up! We need to go soon!" I exclaimed all of a sudden and interrupted their conversation.

"Okay, but Levin's driving it and you drive the MBV or you all can't use it." Mr. Smith said sternly.

"I have a better idea. How about we just use the remote and I'll control it the way there!" Levin exclaimed.

"Oh right! I forgot that we had that feature! Okay, but you still control it, Levin." Mr. Smith said pointing at Levin. He nodded. Then we said our good buys and headed there.

-On our way there.-

"Hey can we stop to buy some food? I'm getting hungry, and we won't eat until some hours." Levin asked.

"Yeah, if we can hide this car." I said sarcastically.

"Just use the shape shifting device I installed." I looked at him.

"When did you install it?" I asked.

"When we built it, now I'm getting hungry!" he exclaimed.

"Fine!" 'Hey, I see one Wendy by our store. If Levin has the same attitude as Cathy, maybe he'll also think I like her!' I turned the car into my favorite car. A blazing red Ferrari. Awesome! I told Levin to go ahead and buy what he wanted, and that I was going to drive around the street. He just nodded. Then I saw Wendy looking my way sort of shocked, so I drove there.

"Hi Wendy." I said when I reached her.

"Danny, is that like YOUR car!" she said really surprised.

"Yup! It doesn't matter that I'm not old enough to get a license, because with this car a five year-old can be allowed to drive it, but it goes as fast as the real deal." I said with a grin and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Levin was coming out of the store with a bag in hand and smiling just like Cathy after she knew we had a surprise for her. 'He better have not bought any chocolate!' I eyed at the bag when he came close to car.

"Don't worry. I sadly didn't buy any chocolate or ice cream, sadly for me and Cathy." he mumbled the last part, but we both caught it. Wendy looked at him.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" Wendy asked Levin and he turned to me and then we started laughing.

"What?" she asked getting angry.

"He looks A LOT like me and Cathy." I said mumbling on Cathy again, but I don't think they noticed.

"Hi, I'm Levin. I have a somewhat attitude like Cathy and Danny while I also have the same body like Danny and I'm smart." he said that as if he was trying to impress her. 'Hm maybe afterwards he can try to give it a shot with her, unless he wants to stay in Mariline. Once, I tell Cathy I like her.'

"Oh well hi Levin. I'm Wendy." Wendy said then giggled. 'Wait! WENDY GIGGLED!' They kept staring at each other without saying anything for some time until I cleared my throat making them turn to look at me.

"I don't want to interrupt anything, (which I said and made a face like I did) but we still need to go over there." I said turning to look at Levin. He nodded.

"Well, bye Wendy. It was nice meeting you!" Levin said and got into the Ferrari.

"Uh, bye Levin. You too." She said and we drove of. Once we were on the street and he got the remote I opened my mouth to speak, but apparently Levin knew what I was going to say.

"Don't say that you like her and to leave her alone, because I know you don't really like her. I have Cathy's attitude, but not her obliviousness." he said sorta smirking. I closed my still opened mouth and made a smile.

"You sure don't have it. Just don't tell anyone, except Chris, about it. By the way, if you don't know, you stared directly at her for more than ten minutes straight." he started to blush.

"Well, … YOU LIKE CATHY!" he blurted out as a comeback. That made me almost crash into someone, so I had to pull over into a parking lot.

"What!" I yelled.

"I know you do. I knew since I found you two on the cliff. I found you by sensing your emotions. I couldn't see you guys, but I was able to sense both of your feelings. I can only sense how people are feeling, but not know the feeling in particular. I can feel the same for about five seconds." he said. My face went from shocked, to nervous, to confused, and then surprised.

"First, is it possible to feel love without being in love, second you didn't you tell Cathy, right?, and third How did she feel?!" I asked as fast as Cathy after eating chocolate and pizza.

"First, only if you have that power and it's only for five seconds like I said before, second I didn't, and third I won't tell you." he said calmly.

"WHY?!" I shouted.

"It's her decision to tell you. If I told you, I'll be in trouble. I can tell you how you felt and I can tell her how she felt, but I can't tell the other how the other person felt. Now, just because I can't tell the other doesn't mean I can't tell anyone else." he smirked. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I haven't even threatened to tell someone you like Wendy and you already made a whole plan to tell Cathy! Dude, you do have Chris's brain!" I said. He nodded still having the smirk on his face.

"Can I at least mention that you met her and you two didn't fight 'er argue, 'cause Chris knows I don't like her and I'm pretty sure that if they can think that I like her, then they can think that you like her just as much as me." after that I started the car again and started to drive of.

"Yeah, I guess, but as long as you don't tell them that mine's WAY more than how much you like her." he said.

Cathy's POV

I finished eating my breakfast when Chris came in wearing his regular clothes, he wore a completely white polo shirt that doesn't have a collar, but has a huge blue letter C under a blue button up shirt that is always left unbuttoned. He had some jeans and black converse on.

"Hi Chris!" I said

"Hi Cathy, what time did you wake up at?" he asked.

"Around eight." I replied.

"Oh good." He said somewhat relieved and I gave him a confused look.

"Never mind." He said and I dismissed the subject.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Sam.

"That's another surprise." She told me.

"What's up with all of these surprises?" I asked kind exaggeratedly. Sam just laughed probably remembering what happened at the cliff and when I looked at Chris he kept smiling. 'I guess Danny told him.' 'sigh'

"Danny told you, didn't he?" I asked Chris as if I already knew the answer, which I kinda did without even reading his mind. He shifted a little.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you what we said or I'll have to sleep outside." He said and I looked at him. 'What did they say? I wonder what Danny said about me.'

"Can you tell me?" asked Sam and I turned to her almost forgetting she was there, because of my little thought.

"Sorry, I can't tell anyone" he said somewhat sincerely to her.

"I'm going to… brush my teeth!" I walked/run up the stairs, turned toward where the room is, but I didn't walk over there, instead, I stayed where I was and eavesdropped on the conversation they're going to have even though I'll feel guilty afterwards, but 'Hey It's about me!'

"Cathy! Don't eavesdrop!" Sam said probably knowing that I was there. 'Dang it. How'd she know?" I walked towards the room that Danny showed me.

"Fine!" I called and entered the room.

Sam's POV

I turned to face Chris who was smiling at me for some reason. "What?" I asked.

"Like I said I can't tell anyone, … but Danny didn't say 'Don't tell Sam.'" He said with the same smile as before.

"Well, if you did tell me, I wouldn't tell Cathy, but she told me to not tell anyone and you. She actually said 'Don't tell Chris'." I said.

"I'll still tell you." he said sill smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I finally asked.

"You'll know once I tell you." He said and started to explain EVERYTHING Danny said. The whole time, my mouth was completely open, my eyes were wide, and all I did was think of how much Cathy SHOULD have eavesdropped. Once he finished I stared at him with my still wide eyes until something popped into my head. When she said to not tell anyone, she probably meant that she liked him, not to tell someone the conversation. Now, it was my turn to smile.

"You know, now that I think about it, she said to not tell anyone about something, which you now know I can't tell you, but she didn't say not to tell anyone about the conversation." I smiled, because I knew he was going to love to hear this. He waved his as to tell me to proceed and I did. I told him the whole conversation until the part when they came into the living room.

"Okay, it's official that they're in love with one another, but that they will never admit it." he said.

"Yeah. Hey, did Danny tell you what he did for an hour before going to the room you guys slept in?" I said and he shook his head no. I told him that they went stargazing in the room that Cathy is in right now and the rest.

"What are we going to do with those two?" he said playfully.

"Yeah, but thanks for telling me, I promise to not tell her." I said then as if it were for an instinct, I hugged him. Once I realized what I did I quickly let go. I started to feel myself blush so I said, "Um, I'm going to see the room Cathy's in." I ran up the stairs and into the room, but if I'd stayed a little longer I would have seen him blush and smile, but I sadly didn't.

Cathy's POV

I was watching the sky and thinking, when suddenly the door burst open and Sam came in closing the door quickly, putting her back against it and then sliding down to the floor.

"What happened?!" I asked. 'Okay, either there's a really dangerous alien and Sam wasn't even able to attack, or something really weird happened.'

"I, uh, hugged Chris." she said. I raised an eyebrow. 'What's so bad about that?'

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"Well, we were talking about stuff then I, uh thanked him for telling me something and after I did, without thinking I hugged him. It's difficult to explain, but uh, let's say there wasn't any reason for hugging him." she said and I just stared at her.

"So, you're friends. What's so bad about giving him a hug? Danny has given me a kiss on the cheek various times, so what could possibly be bad about giving Chris a hug?" I asked.

"You would understand if you were there, but for now let's drop the subject. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching the sky and ocean. It looks really pretty from up here!" I said turning to look at the sky.

"Hey Cathy we're back!" shouted Danny and Levin from downstairs. I turned towards the door and opened it. I saw them standing in the living room, but Levin had his hands behind his back. Danny was wearing a polo shirt with a collar that had some buttons at the top, but he had the first one unbuttoned and red horizontal lines under a red hooded jacket with faded denim blue jeans and red and white Nike streaked sneakers. Levin had an orange/pink button up shirt buttoned up except for the first button and had some gray slacks on. He had black converse on too.

"Hi guys! What did you do that you were both the first ones to wake up? And what do you have behind your back Levin?" I asked with curiosity walking down the stairs.

"Well, we drove to Singletown and got some stuff. We also went to your house and the main reason that we took so long was, because Mr. Smith and Levin kept talking and talking until I had to interrupt them. And you'll find out right now." said Danny.

"Yeah in about some minutes." said Levin doing some stuff with his hands. I kept eyeing his way to try to see what it was, but he just didn't let me see it.

"Fine." I said giving up.

"'K then I'll be outside." Levin said and went outside. As soon as Danny saw Levin walk outside he had a huge smile playing on his face.

"Guys, guess who we met and what happened." he said.

"Wendy." Chris said "and they like each other." said Sam right after Chris finishing the sentence in a matter-of-fact tone. I turned to look at Danny and he looked at them as if they had just said they were dangerous aliens that were about to take over the planet.

"E… exactly!" he said astonished. They both shrugged.

"Well, if Levin's like you and Cathy, but has his own brain, I don't see why Wendy couldn't like him. He seems like the only one that can make a snobby girl not be so snobby and rude." Sam said.

"Now that I think about it, Levin could be the only one that can not only sweet talk her, but also make her happy. No offense to either of you, but there isn't any boy in Singletown that I know of and is like him. You guys still don't know him as much as me, but trust me, he can change how she is." Cathy said. (A.N Okay I know that's a lot of OOC, but I'm with a writers block.)

Danny now stared at me. "All they did was stare at each other! And, uh, now they get along better than me and her!" I frowned a just a little. 'Why is it that Wendy can get my two brunette and green eyed best friends, while I can't even get one of them out of the two. Not the I like Levin like that, but just saying.' "Well anyway, just please don't tell him that I told you guys this or, something might happen." Danny said and we nodded when Levin came back into the house.

"Okay, we're ready!" Levin exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm still driving…" Danny said, but Sam interrupted him. "After me." she said.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see. Now, Danny cover her eyes and let's take her outside, so we can show it to her." I heard him nod and I felt his hands over my eyes. I could feel my cheeks get a little red, but on the bright side he would probably not see. After a while of trying to get outside without either of us falling or bumping on something, I felt the sea breeze again. 'I guess we're in the backyard again'

"Okay, you can let go now Danny." said Sam. Once he did, I saw our spaceship.

"What's it doing here? You guys know it's suppose to be in my backyard!" I said.

"Well, Mr. Smith is going to let us use it for two weeks to travel around the galaxy and have some fun." said Chris.

"Correction. A month! Thanks to Levin coming with us. We already have everything we need so we can go." said Danny. I stared at the four of them, wide eyed.

"REALLY?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but with some conditions. We can't go past our galaxy, we can't go to dangerous planets, and we DEFINITELY… can't go to Rhapsodia." Sam with a sad face.

"Well, that's fine. Let's just go already, because I'm getting to excited!" I said and went inside the ship.

Okay, so I'm done with this chapter, and I'll be working on the other, but I have no idea on how long I'm going to take to put it up. Thank you for everyone that's been reading this story so far and reviewing it. I think a somewhat surprise will happen in the next chapter. I'm sorry if there was too much OOC. I also was trying to work on the outfits, because that's what they're mainly going to be wearing for the rest of the story. I don't think the Sam/Chris moment was much, but I tried my best! By the way, did you guys see the second part of The Famous Four? It was amazing! Again, I'll try to update it! Please review!


	8. Jeremy and Almost Stuck in Space

**I'm soooo sorry that I took long to update, but first I left with some friends to travel to another city to support them on a competition, then we had company at home and other things to do, but to top it all of, my mom forbid me of using my laptop, then when she let me my dad had to read EVERYTHING that I was going to read on FanFiction, but he doesn't. The only thing that I also have to deal with right now is that I got sick and couldn't even LOOK at the TV or anything too bright and the sort of thing, but I'm recovering. THE GOOD NEWS, I'm over my writer's block! Now I SHOULD post faster.(No promises, though)**

**Thank you for reviewing and for reading this story everyone! And I as I said in my last chapter, there will be a somewhat surprise in here. Now, please tell me if you guys think there is too much OOC and I'm sorry about the beginning. I don't own Monster Buster Club if I did, I would actually know what the new episodes are about.**

"Saying"

'Thinking'

_Italics_- putting emphasis on a word.

* * *

**Cathy's POV**

It's been around three hours and we still couldn't leave, because a certain JEREMY decided to look for me TODAY! Apparently he saw Danny in Singletown and followed him here. When we were about to leave he had called Chris and told him he was at the front of the cabin, and since we couldn't leave until he was gone we kept trying to get him out without being rude, but he would just keep talking. Levin was still in the ship, because supposedly upon seeing my expression when Chris said he was here, he didn't want to meet him.

"Jeremy…" I tried to say for the thirty-eight time, sounding tired.

"and then I got this high score in…" I sat back in the couch giving up. We kept and kept trying to get his attention, but we just couldn't get it.

"DUDE, JEREMY LISTIN ALREADY!" I turned to look at Levin standing by the door. Apparently that made him be quite.

"Who're you?!" Jeremy said/shouted.

"Levin I thought you were going to stay in the… outside." said Danny almost saying ship in front of Jeremy.

"I was, but I got hungry." he said.

"Again?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's been like three hours." Levin said. (a. n. If you guys haven't noticed, Levin likes to eat A LOT.)

"Who are you?!" Jeremy now shouted and got in front of me as if to protect me. I rolled my eyes and saw Danny do the same. 'Why would he need to protect me from my best friend?"

"He's a friend of mine Jeremy. He's not going to hurt me." I said and he turned to look at me, then at Levin.

"How do you know? He could be faking…" Jeremy was saying, but Danny interrupted him.

"that they've been really close best friends for more than two years." Danny said trying to make Jeremy understand that Levin isn't any danger to me.

"Anyway, thanks to him we got your attention and we've been trying to tell you that there's some things that we were going to do before you got here. But you wouldn't even like them, because they're a bunch of physical activities and if they weren't my best friends I wouldn't do it. You might end up throwing up and feeling bad in the morning!" Chris said finally speaking up and trying to make Jeremy leave, but I don't think that the last sentence helped. I quickly turned to give him a stern look that said 'you shouldn't have said that!', which he replied to with a confused one until Jeremy spoke up.

"Cathy, if they're dangerous then I forbid you to do any of them!" Jeremy said somewhat trying to sound stern. I looked at him unbelieving that he just said what not even my grandpa would say. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Danny stiffened and put his hands on the sides turning them to fists. Then I also couldn't believe what he said, but I guess that I really shouldn't.

"WHAT! Who made you in charge of her?! She can do as she pleases with us, because one, she wants to do these activities too, two she trusts us, and three her ACTUAL guardian lets her!" Danny shouted now being in front of Jeremy.

"Well, I apparently love her enough to not let her get hurt!" Jeremy shouted. 'Puh lease Jeremy, Danny has saved me in many life or dead situations or even when it's just from getting punched. I think he cares that I don't get hurt, though I'm not going to say that.' I thought.

"Oh, and I don't!" Danny shouted with his voice getting a bit louder. I had to admit he is a really good actor. I put myself in between before one of them hit the other.

"Okay, stop shouting!" yelled Sam interrupting what Jeremy was going to say and speaking for the first time since we came in to the house.

"Now look, both of you! Cathy has the right to do what she wants and Jeremy, you're also my friend, but I already told you it's going to be too hard to get Cathy when she's reluctant to you, dating Danny, and gets more popular every year." Chris said. It was true about me being more popular every year, but I only got more popular these two years by winning the school's pageant and beating Wendy. Now I actually had more boys that would at some points try to ask me to go out with them, but that's why Danny is pretending to be my boyfriend, but only in school or when we see Jeremy or any other boy looking for a date with me. I think Danny just agreed so he could make Wendy jealous.

"Yeah, and we can be friends, but right now we really want to do what we were going to do and it's going to take all day." I said trying to make him leave.

"Okay, but first try my homemade pizza. I made it for you." Jeremy said and took a pepperoni pizza with anchovies out of nowhere and stuffed the tip in my mouth, unfortunately the tip had an anchovy. ( a.n. to the ones who have seen Frogs in Space, you guys should know what's going to happen to Cathy.) I just chewed it and ate it, though I knew what was going to happen. Everyone stared at me.

"It's good, but it needs a bit more sauce." I said trying to ignore the fact that I shouldn't touch anything.

"Really! Thank you for trying it. Bye." Jeremy said and was going to grab my right hand to, I'm guessing shake it, but before he did someone else grabbed it. I followed the arm all the way up the person's face and seeing it was Danny. He was holding my hand with his left hand like when Jeremy stuck his with mine the last time I ate anchovies. I felt cheeks burn slightly so I turned to face Sam standing behind me.

"Sorry, just next time don't stuff it in her face." he said. Jeremy nodded and said good-bye to everyone else. Once he left Levin spoke up.

"Well, he doesn't seem to bad." he said and me and Danny glared at him.

"Anyway, good work on not making him stay here longer by having his hand stuck to Cathy's, but now we need to go to Mr. Smith for the recipe to the medicine." Chris said.

"No problem, there's some in the refrigerator." said Danny casually. I turned to look at him.

"What, it tastes good." he said to me. I smiled at his answer and turned to the other three.

"Can one of you guys get for us?" I asked them. Sam then smiled.

"Yeah, I'll go, but can you two help me?" Sam asked Chris and Levin. They both smiled like Sam. 'What are they thinking?' I thought. They walked towards the kitchen, but when they were going to enter, Levin turned around and shouted back, "Don't worry we'll TRY to hurry!" after that they entered the kitchen. 'Oh great! They're going to leave me here with Danny's hand glued to mine!'

"Hey, do you mind if we sit down on the couch? I don't want to wait for an eternity standing." Danny said and I nodded. It felt awkward for me to be sitting like this and I'm pretty sure for him too, so we didn't really speak, and the room fell as quiet as if there weren't any living things in here, that is until I got scared.

**BOOM**!!!(Imagine it sounded like thunder)

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I then started to hear rain drops on the roof and Danny turned to me. At that moment I noticed that I was on top of him and our faces were centimeters apart.

"Sorry!" I said quickly getting off of him.

"It's okay, you got scared. Hey, do you know how long it's been since they went into the kitchen? It's been a while and it doesn't take this long to get it when it stands out from the other liquids." he said. After a few more minutes Sam came in with Levin and Chris behind her. She was holding a glass cup with, I'm guessing, the medicine inside.

"Here you go. It did take us a while to find it and pour the amount needed, without finishing it all and leaving Danny without any." she said handing it to me. I took it and drank it, but I tasted it.

"Huh, it is good! It tastes like blueberry ice cream with chocolate!" I said getting bubbly again. I saw Levin's face lit up.

"NO! It's a medicine and you know that your body is like Rhapsodians!" I told him. It was true that he looks like a human, but his body will take it as a medicine and that can affect him. He just pouted. I waited a few more seconds then let go of Danny's hand.

"Okay, so let's go!" Danny said standing up. He grabbed two umbrellas, one yellow and the other blue.

"Here ya' go Sam, and here ya' go Chris." he said to them handing them the umbrella's and then he got a red one.

"Here Levin, you can have mine. Now, I just need to find the pink one for you Cathy." he gave his to Levin and told me that he had to look for mine.

"Um, actually Danny I think we left it back at my house." said Sam.

"Oh okay, we'll just use the same one, it's pretty big anyway." Danny said and took out an umbrella twice the size of the other ones and this one was green and blue mixed like they were paints. He handed it to me since it was definitely heavy and I'm the one with super strength. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sam made a small smile.

"Okay, now we just run as fast as we can towards the ship." Danny said and I looked outside through a window.

"Danny, it's raining harder than drizzling, but we don't need to run and we wouldn't get soaked." I said turning to look at him. He came to the window and looked outside.

"Never mind, let's just go then." he said and we walked over to the ship.

It's been around three weeks and traveling has been fun. We helped many other MBC clubs from other planets, usually one of us got kidnapped or used against the group, so Levin got to step in and be the replacement for a while. The only person he couldn't really replace was me, because he doesn't have my powers, just attitude. Every mission worked out, though and everything was going out well, until.

"Um, guys we have a problem."Chris said with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Chris?" Sam said quickly coming over to his side by the driving chair. I was playing with some cards against Danny and Levin when Chris spoke, so I had to put them down and then I walked to where they were.

"We seem to be running out of fuel, but there's a bright side. We have enough to reach the next closest planet, and that's Mariline." he said. Levin stiffened his body.

"Levin what's wrong?" I asked quickly getting to his side. I'd never seen him like this.

"There is no way in a million years that, that is a good idea!" he shouted and put his hands on his head probably freaking out.

"Why?" Danny asked. Levin looked at him for a few seconds as if thinking of what to say.

"Fine, Chris put the ship on auto-pilot and have it standing in one place, that won't make it lose any more fuel. Right now, I have to tell you guys something." Levin said sternly, but seriously. I sat on the floor and so did Danny, while Sam and Chris sat on chairs.

"Well, remember you guys found me on the beach?- he stopped so we could remember-Well, really I'd told the government of Mariline that I'd think about a decision that I still have to make, because that was the only way they were going to let me leave. Really, I wanted to escape to Earth, so I wouldn't have to make the decision and I thought I could live a life like a normal teenager." he finished. We all stayed in silence. Until I remembered something.

"Did your parent's wants come true? The one that included either you or your brother, I mean." I said.

"Yes, guess which is the choice I have to make." he said to me, but when I was going to speak, Chris spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I got named Prince of Mariline last year." Levin said. After a few seconds I think at least Chris knew what we were discussing.

"You had to make the decision of who to take as an early named wife." he said. Levin nodded and Sam and Danny's mouths were open.

"I don't mind it, because I wouldn't get married until at least six more years, but the two girls that I have to choose from are none that I would even choose if I was CRAZY! One is pretty, but she's clueless and seems like she doesn't know ANYTHING. The other one looks like she's going to take over the kingdom if I married her, then I was going mysteriously disappear, and I overheard her say she would so I'm not making up things." he said seriously.

"Well, I'm sure that they'll let you go back and decide if you ask." Danny said.

"That won't work, because they'll think that he's doing something else." I said.

"Well, one of us needs to go and find fuel. Don't say me, just because I said it." Sam said.

"She's right and they'll tell that we aren't from Mariline as soon as we're there, so how are we going to get the fuel to get the heck out of here!" I said getting a bit frustrated.

"Well, I could go, but it would be difficult to bring it to you guys." Levin said and I shook my head.

"No, you told me that you never even wanted to be prince. I won't let that happen even if we get stuck in space, which wouldn't be for long, because someone will come look for us." I said. Whenever we visited Levin he always told me that he had a troubling time with everyone and his parents were determined to make him prince against his will.

"Well, why don't we go to Mariline, tell the government that Levin has been helping us with our MBC missions and that he's in one right now, get fuel, and get out of here." Danny said. I looked at him thinking of his idea. 'It's not a really bad idea.' I thought.

"That wouldn't work, even though it's half the truth. They're still going to make me stay and tell you guys to handle the mission by yourselves, but… there is one thing we can do, though we may… are going to need to fight most of our way out." Levin said. 'What is he thinking?'

"What is it?" I said slowly. 'I don't really feel like fighting our way into anything right now, but if it's for Levin and my friends, then I'll try.' Levin looked at me then at the rest of us.

"Are _all_ of you guys sure?" he asked and we all nodded.

"Well, we can go to Mariline and tell them that I refuse to be prince and get married. My brother actually wants to be prince, but he's younger than me and he's willing to do anything for the kingdom to be safe, but in a good way. When I refuse, he can take my place, but he needs to volunteer or speak up, the knowledgeable thing is that they will not accept it and lock us away. That's when the fighting starts to happen, I can tell you guys what the plan is right now, but I prefer if my brother was here." he said again seriously.

"Well… I go with Levin's idea." said Sam

"Me too." I said

"Me three." Danny said

"And since you guys are doing it, then I say yes." Chris said.

"Okay, then let's just go to Mariline, and there's one more thing, when we get there we'll land by my house and when we get out, some people might confuse one of you two for my next wife, because I could've chosen someone else, but I just don't want to do that yet." Levin said to me and Sam. We smiled nervously and put our hands in a thumbs-up. 'Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!' We arrived at Mariline in an hour or so. We just talked about stuff and Levin staid quite the whole trip.

"Mariline looks just how I remember it!" I exclaimed looking out one of the viewer of the ship.

"Okay, now we just need to land." Chris said handing the controls over to Sam. She landed the ship with as ease as if she was painting.

"Levin! You're back!" I saw Levin's brother, Stephan, run up to the ship once it landed and was turned off. He had sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt that matched his eyes and was buttoned all the way up except for the first one and he was wearing gray slacks like the ones Levin's wearing. (a. n. You'll find out in the next chapter why he has different hair and eye color, but they look similar in face shape and such)

"Hey, bro! I'm back and guess who I brought!" Levin said getting out of the ship and probably referring to me. I stepped out.

"Hi, Stephan! And no, I'm not going to marry your brother and neither is my friend." I said to him giving him a hug and when I said friend, Sam came out with everyone else coming out.

"Hi Cathy, and thank goodness!, because you two can be like replicas of each other!" Stephan said laughing at his comment which was actually true, so me and Levin also started laughing. Stephan met the others and they met everyone that they needed to meet like Levin's parents, then dinner came. We ate and the six of us exquised ourselves and went to Levin's soundproof room.

" 'K Stephan, there's something we need to tell you." Levin said in his seriously voice and face again. Stephan raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, though right now having Levin as a prince doesn't seem like a really good surprise. I'm sorry about the beginning, but I thought about that when I was doing the beginning, so I put it there and I think that the ending was a little rushed, please tell me! There's going to be a somewhat crossover in the next chapter and if you guys want to know of what then I'll tell you that it's from one of the cartoons that I have in my favorites. Also, I have a new poll on my profile and it had to do with my next story, because this one is probably going to be over soon. If anyone has read Captain Tsubasa: World Youth, that's where I got the names Stephan and Levin, because there's a Swedish player named Stephan Levin. I don't know when I'm going to update, 'cuz like I said I'm not making promises. Please review, so I can know what you think of the story! and please see the poll!**


	9. new objects and dreams

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed this story and is reading it right now. I'm sorry again that I took long, but I've been reading more and I've been writing and thinking of some other stories, and checking some stuff for this one. Sorry! There is a crossover in this chapter, because I really didn't know how else they were going to get through the fight, and I know, lame excuse, but that idea just wanted to be put in the story! Also in a review, let's see who can figure from where I got the idea from.**

_Italics- video, their conscious, or a dream_

"saying"

'thoughts'

"underlined words"- someone from the video and the story saying the same thing at the same time.

* * *

**Cathy's POV**

"What is it?" asked Stephan. I could tell he was nervous and anxious.

"Well, you know how I don't want to be prince and you wouldn't mind it if you were?" Levin asked. Stephan nodded.

"Well, I told them that I could tell the government that I refuse to be prince, you could go forth and ask if you could be prince, and that we would probably get locked, so then we could fight back." Levin said

"But then what are we going to do once we're done fighting?" asked Stephan. 'He has a point there.' I thought.

"Well, here's the plan. We go tell them, you tell them that you want to be prince. They lock us, we escape, and convince them that you are the better one for the job." Levin said keeping a calm face. Stephan nodded again understanding and so did me and Chris, but I saw that Sam and Danny were confused.

"Wait, if they won't listen the first time, then why are they going to listen the second time?" asked Sam for her and Danny.

"Because *sigh* after what we'll go through, they'll see that Stephan isn't the kind of guy to give up easily and that he can be a good leader." Levin explained.

"But it's you're plan!" exclaimed Danny.

"Yeah, but I'll lead you guys. I know every possible place that they can put us in and the way out of them. I also know what we would have to fight against in the places and how they plan things for the people that escape, but there is something that I don't know. How the heck are we supposed to escape without getting caught, because I go with the plan _IF_ you tell me a good way to get out of there without _TOO_ much struggle." Stephan said turning to all of us.

"That's simple little brother." Levin said with a mischievous smile and glint in his eyes. The only time I remember that he had that look was when he was dared to pull a prank on Stephan and, let's just say it involved honey, gum and that by the end they ended up being furious at each other for a month. Levin walked over to his closet and took out a big bag full of something.

"Are those what I think they are?!" asked Stephan, very surprised I may say. Levin nodded.

"Yeah, when I was taken to the my hopefully not so soon to be castle, I got them and it's not stealing, 'cause I am the prince." he said rather arrogantly.

"What are they?" asked Danny. **(A.N. crossover time!)**

"Shen-Gong-Wu." he said. Me and Chris opened our mouths and were wide eyed.

"Aren't those forbidden from use, by anyone! It's against the law! Won't they think it's too much for just trying to get them to make Stephan prince?!" I shouted outraged. 'They'll do more than lock us away if we use them! What was he thinking?!' even my mind wanted to shout.

"Cathy, calm down!" I turned to look at Danny. I wanted to keep shouting, but I just can't shout at him. I looked down to the floor and took a deep breath, and then I sat down on a pink bean bag chair nearby.

"Fine, but you know I'm right. We're not allowed to use them." I said crossing my arms.

"What do they do that they're so dangerous?" asked Sam. Levin said dropping them all out. There were hundreds in it, literally!

"Well, when they were found a person got this one and when he shouted the name that's written on this paper, a huge fire was created, so they didn't want to know what the rest did. I found this in the bag a couple of weeks ago, but I don't know what it is." he said taking out a star-like object and then taking another thing out.

"Hey, I know what that is! It's a USB drive; it can store pictures, videos, music, any of those files, even documents. There might be something inside, I can get my laptop and we can check it out!" said Chris smiling. 'That boy needs to leave his laptop alone for at least one day!' I thought.

"Yeah okay, but Sam goes with you to get it from the ship, because it's already dark out." said Levin and they both nodded.

"and while you're at it, can you get my soccer ball?!" shouted Danny while they were closing the door.

**Sam's POV**

We had just got out of Levin's room and were walking down the stairs towards the kitchen to get out from a door that's there and it will lead us to the backyard where I placed the space craft when we saw Levin and Stephan's parents. Their mom had brown hair like Levin's and brown eyes, while their dad has sandy blonde hair like Stephan's and brown eyes.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kenny." me and Chris said together.

"Hi, kids. Where are you going?" asked their mom. "To the ship. We're just going to get a few things." I said.

"Well, okay but be careful. Here have a flashlight." said their dad taking one out. "Thank you." We said, got it and went outside. When we got inside the craft I spoke.

"Don't you think it's weird that Levin and Stephan have different color of hair and eyes? Their parents have different color of eyes from both of them, but their mom has hair like Levin's and their dad like Stephan's." I asked.

"Yeah, I noticed, but I don't really know why. We can ask them later." Chris said taking his laptop out. "Do yah know where Danny's soccer ball is? He brought the green one with blue and yellow." Chris said. I went inside the room that the boys had been sharing and looked under Danny's bed.

"Found it." I said taking the ball out from under the bed. There were many signatures on the ball. Some names were really hard to understand and others weren't names, just drawings.

"'K, I got water bottles. Now we can go back." Chris said.

**Cathy's POV**

"Why do want your soccer ball?" I asked Danny. He turned to look at me. "I feel like playing and I want to show Levin and Stephan the autographs that it has. Some are from some of the greatest players of the world, others used to be players and…" Danny just kept on rambling about his ball, so I took a book from a shelf and read it. After a while Sam and Chris came back up with the laptop, Danny's soccer ball, and a couple of water bottles.

"Here you go Danny." said Sam throwing the ball towards him. "Thanks!" said Danny and started to juggle the ball with his feet. I giggled at how happy he looked to be playing. It was like watching a five year old playing with their first toy.

"Okay, now I'm surprised you guys don't have laptops, but anyway, can you give me it to me?" asked Chris sitting on the side of Levin's bed and opening his laptop, then turning it on. Levin gave it to him and he connected it. The computer made some kind of noise and a program popped out.

"There are three videos in here. They're in three parts according to the titles." he said. "Well, click on the first part." said Danny still playing with the ball. "I'm going!" said Chris clicking on it. Then another programmed opened and the video started. Danny stopped playing and Sam sat on Chris' right side. Then I sat behind her and Danny sat behind him. Levin sat on Chris' left side and Stephan on Sam's right.

_A boy/man came in view to the screen. He had messy brown hair and forest green eyes similar to Levin's. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a white t-shirt with a red dragon on it. He had some kind of soccer shoes on. The background seemed peaceful and you could see flowers, trees and mountains._

_"Hi, I'm…" he had a strange accent to his voice and I couldn't quite tell from where. He had been interrupted by a more feminine voice._

_"RAI!! What are you doing?!" said a girl/women coming into view. She was shorter than him, since she only reached up to his shoulder. She had her in two pony tails and it was raven black. Her eyes were similar to Stephan's. She was wearing a red robe and white pants under. She had some kind of black sandals on._ Suddenly the video stopped.

"Huh?" I said. I looked at Chris. "Why'd you put it on pause Chris?" asked Sam. He was just staring at the screen. "That girl looks familiar. I mean, I could've sworn I've seen her before!" he said. "Yeah!" I turned my head to look at who said that and I noticed it was Danny.

"But, with me it's that dude. I think I've seen him before. I just can't point out where." he said. Then Chris put play and we continued to watch.

_"I was about to make a video of how to use each Shen Gong Wu and everything else. I was also about to say my name when you came." The boy said. They both looked around twenty-five. "But master fung said we were going to write everything." she said._ "Pfft! That takes way to long." said surprisingly the boy, Levin, Stephan, and Danny together at same time. We all looked at them with questioning looks and I saw out of the corner of my eye that the girl was doing the same.

"It would!" the four said again. We just turned back to the screen.

_"Also, Master Fung said we're allowed to do a video as long as we just show the first seventy-five Wu. The rest will have to be written." he said. "Fine, can I help?" she asked seeming less irritated. "Yeah, let's just say our names and we'll start." he said and looked directly at the screen, or probably a camera. "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, but anyone can call me Rai." Raimundo said. "and I'm Kimiko Tohomiko." said Kimiko. When she finished Raimundo was pouting. The she giggled. "but I will be Kimiko Pedrosa very soon." "Yeah, you will!" said Rai and grabbed Kimiko by the waist and lifting her up and twirled her around with him. They laughed and played around for five minutes._ 'Why can't that be me and Danny?' I thought.

**Danny's POV**

I saw Cathy and Sam got on a smile and had their right hands on their right cheek. They were staring at the screen and possibly thinking about something similar to that. 'It looks like a chick flick!' I thought. 'Though, that would be fun if it was me and Cathy playing and laughing.' *sigh* 'Hey, wait! Did that dude say Raimundo Pedrosa or Rai?'

**Cathy's POV**

I noticed Danny looking for something on his ball and then Chris stopped the video.

"I remember!" they both said at the same time. "Yeah, look here.-he said pointing to his ball- I have his autograph! He was one of the best soccer players of Brazil and the world! He retired three years ago, though he was around a bit older than in the video and he was still healthy." Danny said. "and that girl isn't any ordinary girl! She was the heiress to the Tohomiko Company in Japan!" Chris said. "How do you know Chris?" asked Sam. 'Is she jealous?' I thought. Chris seems a bit nervous. "Well… the main product that's made there are video games." he said with a sheepish grin. "oh." was all that she said.

"Nerd!" said Danny and I glared at him. Then I turned to Levin. "What could they have to do with these objects and Mariline?" I asked. He shrugged. Then we continued to watch.

"Okay, now this place is the Xiaolin Temple **(A.N. HUGE hint!)** on Earth." Rai said. 'Does he know this is going to end up in far away planet?' I thought. The video continued on and we all watched it and then we watched the other three parts. We were watching the last part when I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, so my eyes won.

**Danny's POV**

I was watching the video when I felt something warm lie on my right shoulder. I looked over to see Cathy sleeping on my shoulder. 'WAIT! CATHY'S SLEEPING ON MY SHOULDER!!

_She looks beautiful._

NO DANNY! THINK STRAIGHT!

_But she's pretty.'_

Well, yeah… NO!' I felt an arm on my other shoulder. I looked up and saw Levin looking at me with a reassuring smile. I mouth how you know? And he took out something that looked like shell. I gave him a questioning look and he showed me the name. It said Mind Reader Conch. "Hey, I have enough of mind readers when her cousin visits!" I whispered pointing to Cathy. He gave it to me and told me to use it.

'Yeah, well I couldn't help it. Danny you have to tell her!' he thought. I gave it to him. 'No, Levin! You won't tell me how she felt on the cliff, and I don't want to 1) face rejection and 2) ruin our friendship.' I thought. He gave it to me. 'Danny! You LOVE her. You can't deny it to me and Stephan might find out and tell her! That's worse than you just telling her.' he thought. I gave it to him. 'Well, yeah, but… Hey, if you would get in trouble if you told her, then why is it that he won't?' I thought. He gave it. 'He's not prince. That's a rule for princes. You can't tell the other person what the other felt.' I gave it to him. 'Well, try to be in my position! Think about telling Wendy you like her! How does that make you feel?' He gave it to me. 'It makes me happy, because I'll know if she likes me or not, and I wouldn't have to be thinking about it any longer. In your case, you two know each other for a long time and that wouldn't let you guys ruin your friendship, you'll probably get over it and so will she, IF she says no.' I gave it to him. 'Well, yeah, but I'm just not ready yet.' He gave it to me. 'I can live with that. Now, you keep it, because I know your next thoughts are going to have to do with her, and you don't want anyone invading your mind.' He turned to look back at the computer. I turned to look at Cathy. *sigh*

'She looks like a happy and beautiful angel, but with a human body.

_So you won't deny you like her?_

Nah.' I let my mind trail of into thoughts of her and placed her head on my lap that way she could be more comfortable. She turned her body, so she was facing me and then she did something unexpected. She put her hands over my neck and put her head deeper into my chest, and I think she said something in her sleep. The unexpected part was what she said.

"Danny." she said softly. I continued to let my mind think of her until the video stopped. When it did I looked up and saw that Stephan had been holding the laptop, because Sam was sleeping on Chris's shoulder.

"I see I'm not the only one." I whispered to the four of them and they looked at me. Chris blushed. "She just… fell asleep… on me." Chris whispered back. "Yeah, so did Cathy, just like Sam." I said. "but, she's asleep on your LAP not SHOULDER." said Stephan in a teasing tone. I glared at him. "Yeah, well I moved her so she wouldn't be so uncomfortable. Anyway! Where are they going to sleep, so we can put them in their beds?" I asked Stephan and Levin. Chris looked at me. "I know you can carry her. You're strong enough." (a.n. I figured that two years of fighting aliens would make him stronger) I told him.

"They're in the room next to mine to the right and yours are on the right of that room. Once you put them, come back." said Stephan. "I have an idea that can help us. We can use a program in the computer to make a model of the inside of the building and then we can make the route to get out." said Chris. "Great, now just put them on their beds and come back." We both nodded and lifted them up carefully making sure they wouldn't wake up. After walking for a while we found the room. I carefully placed her on her bed and made sure that she would be comfortable.

"Night, beautiful." I said once Chris was out of the room. I saw her smile and walked out.

I went back to Levin's room and got my soccer ball, then started playing with it. The three of them looked at me as if I was a robot. "What?" I asked. "You still have enough energy to continue playing?" asked Stephan. "Yeah, so." I answered. He shook his head. "Hey, I have a question. How come you two have different color of hair and eyes from each other, but have different color of eyes from your parents?" asked Chris. "Well, we're half brothers. I got my mom's hair and my past dad and my mom both had green eyes in their genes, so I got green eyes." said Levin. "and my dad and our mom both have blue eyes in their genes, so I got blue eyes. Really, either of us could've gotten the others eyes, but it was because of our dad and now we know that we have our ancestor's eyes." said Stephan happily. "What do you mean ancestors?" asked Chris. "Well, those two persons are our ancestors. Didn't you see the ending? Rai said that he was going to use the Sands of Time to go back in time 1000 years when they arrived in Mariline. Also, our mom is from the actual royal family, that's why they wanted us to be prince so badly, so we can 'get back the thrown' or something like that." said Levin.

"Okay, well anyway, what does the inside of the building look like?" asked Chris. "Ah, there's going to be a bunch of geek talk now, so I think that I'll go to sleep." I said, but when I was walking out I noticed something. I turned around and saw a huge book on a table. "Hey Levin, what's this book?" I asked getting it. "Hey Danny's holding a book!" Chris said. I turned to glare at him. "That's the book that holds all of the laws of Mariline. You can borrow it if you like." said Stephan and he turned back to Chris telling him about the building and Levin stood by Chris. I just walked out. "I think I will." I said to myself.

_Cathy's dream, since she fell asleep._

_I found myself walking around the beach, but I don't know when I started. Suddenly as I kept going I saw a blur in the distance and the closer I got the more I noticed that it was Danny._

_"Danny!" I shouted and started running towards him. He slowly turned around and I saw him have his arms open towards me. He was smiling my way. When I got closer to him, I jumped and he caught me in his arms. For some reason I cried on his shoulder. "Danny, you have no idea how long I've waited for this." I said. 'Guess that's why.' I thought. "Don't cry, beautiful. I'm here." Danny said softly like in the cliff. 'Where did that come from? Oh who cares, I LOVE IT!' Suddenly I was lifted by him, bridal style and I wrapped my arms over his neck and put my head on his chest. We were like that for the rest of the time, because he was taking me some place, so we were talking for what I'm guessing a long time. When we stopped, I saw that we were at the cliff from three weeks ago._

_"We didn't finish something, yah know." he said. We were suddenly at the top again and he was smiling looking at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him and we were getting closer to each other. 'Finally…!' I thought._ **(yeah, not so soon!)**

**Cathy's POV**

"WAKE UP GUYS!" someone said and shook me. I opened my eyes and sat up looking down at my lap. "NOOOOOOooooooo!" I screamed and I think Sam did too. "What? Nightmare?" asked someone that was on my right. I turned to look at who said that and saw Danny and Levin standing next to my bed. I growled a little. I turned to my left and saw Sam doing the same to Chris and Stephan. "NO! It was a great dream and you guys ruined the best part!" we both said at the same time. They slowly walked back to the wall, me and Sam glaring daggers at them. "Who woke me up!" we both said. Levin and Stephan pointed at Danny and Chris and vice versa. I sighed. "Just let us change." I said now calmly. They nodded quickly and left the room. **(they were wearing their PJs before they ate dinner.)** I fell back to the bed. Sam kept sitting. "Such a great dream!" we both said.

Later, we walked downstairs and saw the four boys eating breakfast. Levin was stuffing two waffles down his mouth. 'That's definitely Levin.' I thought. "Morning guys!" we both said and they looked at us as if waiting for an answer. "We're not mad at you guys anymore." said Sam and they all let a relieved sigh. I giggled and we both sat down since the food was all placed at the table. 'Hey, wait a minute!'

"How did I end up at the bed? I don't remember going to sleep there." I asked and Levin and Stephan smirked while Danny and Chris got down on their chairs. "Yeah, me too." said Sam curious. We both looked at the four. "Do you remember falling asleep on Chris and Danny?" asked Stephan in a teasing tone and I felt my cheeks go red. "no." I said in a low voice. "It's okay, you were both tired from the flight and watching the video that you just fell as sleep." Danny said reassuringly. I smiled. "So kids, what are you going to do today?" asked Mrs. Kenny. "We're just going to be in my room or around the house doing different stuff throughout the day." answered Levin. "okay, behave yourselves while we're away." said Mr. Kenny and they both left.

Once me and Sam were done eating we went back to our room and started talking. "So Sam what was your dream about?" I asked her sitting on my bed and her on hers. "Well…"

_Sam's dream._

_I was walking around the streets of Singletown at three AM at night. The sky was navy blue and there were some stars in the sky. I walked by Cathy's house and saw that the lights of the clubhouse were on, so I decided to go check it out. 'Cathy and Mr. Smith are on Jupiter and Danny is at soccer camp, Chris is probably asleep right now, so who can be here at 3 in the morning?' I got closer and opened the door. There, sitting on the master computer's chair was Chris._

_"Chris! What are you doing here so late?" I asked and he turned to face me and then smiled. "Hi Sam, I was just trying to go to sleep at home, but I couldn't so I came here. I was checking stuff throughout the galactic internet. There's something you might want to know and I would be asking the same to you." he said to me. "Yeah, well I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to take a walk around Singletown and when I came by here I saw the lights on. What is it that I might want to know?" I asked._

_"I found this site that's for aliens looking for jobs of capturing humans or aliens and they will take the human/alien prisoner, then give them to the person that hired them and get paid." Chris said. "Why the heck did you do that?!" I shouted outraged. "Because the MBC is at the top of the list for most valuable, as in WE cost the most and the more someone costs the more aliens will go after them." he said calmly. "and the more aliens we will have to bust from terrorizing Singletown." I said getting his meaning._

_"Yeah, but there's a bright side. The way things work for them is through computer, so…" he said looking at me and smiling. "You're going to hack into it." I said. "Hack-ed into it. That's what I've been doing since midnight. First I saw that they don't want the four of us. Each one of us has different values depending on who wants us, but they don't want all of us, so I just take away the person who wants us and tell the Commander or since it's night time, someone else to go and arrest them, but it takes some time to figure out where they are, so I have to do one by one." He said looking back to the screen. "How many aliens have you taken out from the list of aliens that want you?" I asked. "None." He said simply. "What! Then what are you doing?" I asked surprised._

_"Taking out YOURS." He said. "Wh…"_

_"because you're like the leader and one of the best fighters." he said really quickly. "Um, thanks, but you could've done Cathy's or Danny's. Cathy's also important and you know it." I said._

_"Thanks!" Cathy said and I continued.  
"Yeah, but… the team would still have a tough time without you!" He said trying to reason with me and still looking at the computer. Then, I turned him around on his chair and stared at his blue eyes. "Chris, why are you doing this when you know you can save yourself or someone else, why ME?" I asked glaring at him. He tried to look another way, but I didn't let him. "Tell me." I said in a whisper. He then took in a deep breath. "I… I…" another deep breath. "I can't lose you." He said and I stared at his eyes, and this time he didn't fight back. We were getting closer to each other, until…_

**Cathy's POV**

"That's when I got woken up." Sam said. "They just had to ruin great dreams!" I said. "What was yours about?" asked Sam and I told her. After a while the guys came to our room and told us that they were going to show us the plan that they made for escaping. "we'll have to learn how to use the Wu and then practice with it later. We have some days before you guys have to go back to Earth." Said Levin and I saw Chris open up his laptop.

* * *

**THERE I FINISHED! It's practically almost midnight! I was going to update it some days before, but I never finished it. I hope you guys liked and I feel like I still rushed, though. I know that the crossover was unexpected, but I've read more than a hundred stories from that cartoon and I keep having ideas for stories from it, so it wouldn't really let me think straight. Please check out the poll on my profile and I hope that you guys did like this one. Dang I need to go to sleep! Please review!**


	10. Practicing

**Yeah, I know I take long to update, but this was a hard chapter to write, because it has what's suppose to be action in it and I also needed to explain some things, so don't judge me. I also had less time to write, because I spent almost a week out of town and unable to write anything. Then, everywhere I went had too much noise, so it was distracting and the only places that weren't distracting, I had to keep the door open and all of the noise would come in. I also had to read over the last chapter, because I wasn't really sure how to go with this chapter and I've been working on another story.**

**I don't own ANYTHING.**

* * *

Chris showed us their plan and the escape route. "'K, so now we just need to choose our Wu and then we can head out to the backyard. No one passes by here and our parents won't be here 'till around ten at night, and we'll only have two each when we're there." said Stephan in his 'leader' voice. "Why only two?" asked Danny. "Because if we have too many, they might suspect something and that way we won't have to practice too much. The more time we have, the better." said Stephan.

"Okay, I get the Sword of The Storm- The Sword of the Storm is a sword that controls the wind and makes tornadoes-and the Golden Tiger Claws- The Golden Tiger Claws, when swiped in the air, creates a tear in time and space that allows the user to go wherever he/she wishes." said Danny and Stephan at the same time. They both looked at each other and started a glare contest. "C'mon Stephan why don't you just get another. You'll be leading us." said Levin. "Fine." said Stephan in an exasperated sigh.

"I want the Tangle Web Comb- The Tangle Web Comb is a comb that shoots out a string of hair from the teeth and binds the target. It is a Shen Gong Wu that requires absolute focus, or else the strings will bind the holder-and the Star Hanabi- The Star Hanabi is a star that shoots fire, lights dark places, and allows people to glide over fire."I said.

"I'll get the Mantis Flip Coin- It is a red and gold coin with a square hole in the middle that allows the user to do high jumps and flips, and can also twist and turn in midair-and the Orb of Tornami- The Orb of Tornami is a light-blue crystal ball that can release an entire flood worth of water or ice. It can also be used to control water." said Sam.

"I want the Fist of Tebigong- The Fist of Tebigong is a metal gauntlet that is strong enough to crack the earth. It can also function as a shield-and the Third-Arm Sash- The Third-Arm Sash is a waist sash that functions as a third arm and does things at the user's wish." said Chris. "Sure you can carry that fist?" Danny asked and Chris glared.

"I'll get the Shroud of Shadows- The Shroud of Shadows is a black invisibility cloak. It changes color to blend in with its environment, rendering the user completely invisible- and the Thorn of Thunderbolt- The Thorn of Thunderbolt is a dagger that shoots blasts of electricity. It is a much more powerful offensive version of the Eye of Dashi." said Levin before they started fighting.

"and I'll get the Reversing Mirror-The Reversing Mirror is a hand mirror that reverses the power of anything that happens to the mirror. Any Shen Gong Wu based attacks that are directed at the holder of the Reversing Mirror will be sent back at the attacker upon activation of the Reversing Mirror. The Reversing Mirror also has the ability to change the effects of Shen Gong Wu used with it- with the Eye of Dashi- It is a pendant with a red ruby in the center that releases bolts of electricity and also generates unlimited power into a desired object." said Stephan and we all got the one we wanted. I don't know why I chose those Wu, but it just seems natural in a way.

"Cathy, you might want to change. We'll be practicing and you're clothes will get dirty." said Stephan and I just smirked. "If that happens then you better hope it wasn't you who got me dirty." I said and he looked at me strangely. Then we walked out to the huge yard. It's as big a soccer stadium.

"Okay, now we'll have sparring matches. I'll go first with one of you." said Stephan turning to look at us. We looked at each other and we all stepped one foot back, except for Sam. She looked at us and turned to Stephan smirking. "Ready?" she asked. "Always." He said smirking back and then they got in place a few yards away from us. "Girls first." said Stephan gesturing for her to begin. "My pleasure. MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Sam called out and started running towards Stephan and kicked him, but he dodged. Then he tried to punch her in the stomach, but she dodged and they just kept fighting.

"EYE OF DASHI!" Stephan called and a huge blast of electricity was shot out. Sam barely managed to dodge it, if not she probably wouldn't have a left arm. "ORB OF TORNAMI!" she yelled and unleashed a huge wave of water towards Stephan. "REVERSING MIRROR!" shouted Stephan and sent back the wave towards Sam. "Dang! MANTIS FLIP COIN!" she shouted and barely made a jump from the water.

"Well, at least we won't have to water the grass." said Levin. "Okay, guys stop! I think you know how to use them properly." said Chris and they came back. "I love this coin! It's so much fun to use it!" Sam said walking towards us. "Who's next?" asked Stephan. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" shouted Danny raising his hand up and I giggled. "Guess that means you two are going." said Stephan smiling. We both turned to look at each other. "Uh, you sure?" we both asked and he nodded.

"We'll have a xiaolin showdown. We just need to start one. Both of you grab the mirror at the same time and then you wager one of your Wu. One of you say the game. It will be whoever catches the other first. Once you say the game the other accepts and you say 'let's go xiaolin showdown'(or something like that). Then, to start you say 'Gong yi tan pai'. Got it?" said Stephan and we nodded, then he placed the mirror on the ground that's in front of us. We both touched it and Danny said, "Cathy, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown, my Golden Tiger Claws against your… which one do want to use?" he asked me. "You're the one that's suppose to choose that!" said Stephan. "Fine! Against your Tangle Web Comb." he said smiling. "and that gives her an advantage!" shouted Stephan. "Shut up already!"We both yelled out turning to look at him and he crossed his arms looking another way, but then he turned back and we were still glaring. He stepped one step back and gulped. 'Yeah, if you're going to keep interrupting us, you better run! I want to catch him by hugging him since that'll be so much fun!' I thought glaring at Stephan.

**Danny's POV**

'Dude, seriously shut up! I want to try and catch her, play and laugh with her.' I thought. "Name your game!" said Cathy, even though she already knew it. "Whoever catches the other first wins." I said and then once we said let's go xiaolin showdown, the place changed and there was a big field all around us and there were mountains surrounding us.

"Gong yi tan pai!" we both shouted, so I shouted Golden Tiger Claws and slashed the air. I went into the portal and appeared behind her, so I tried to jump over her to catch her, but then she moved to side, while I just landed on the ground. At around the time I landed, she called the Tangle Web Comb and almost grabbed me but I used the claws and tried again. We kept doing the same thing for a few times until I got an idea, but I was going to have to work fast.

"Wait, Cathy! This is getting us nowhere." I said and stopped her before she used the comb. While she stopped and looked at me I whispered the claw's name and made a small portal behind my back that would only fit my hand through. I placed it in and another portal was shown behind Cathy. "Then what do we do?" she asked and I smirked. "Well, we could try this!" I said and got the back of her shirt and pulled her in the portal that was behind her. She squealed and when I saw her come out of the other one, she flipped back going over my head and she used the comb again. This time it got me and it was pulling me toward her, but I used the claws to get out while I was in the air, so I then went inside a portal and came out above Cathy and I then I got her by having my arms around her. "Gotcha!" I said and she giggled. After that everything went back to normal and I was holding the mirror, the claws, and the comb in my hands.

"Great job Danny!" said Sam walking over to me. "Yeah, you were both great!" said Chris. Stephan and Levin just nodded. We both had to practice using our other Wu and it was pretty fun. I flew through the sky and sent gusts of wind toward everyone except Cathy, or else I would be a fried Danny for putting dirt on her clothes. She seemed to be able to use the star easily without burning anything without a purpose. Once we were done and Chris was going to face of with Levin-which he didn't want to- Stephan asked me if I could get some popcorn to watch the little fight. And then Sam asked Cathy if she could get some sodas. She nodded.

**Cathy's POV**

We both walked inside to the kitchen and I felt like, 'Hey why don't you tell him now? You're both alone!' I thought to myself. I guess I could, but I feel a little nervous. I walked next to him and looked at him, to see him doing the same.

**Danny's POV**

'Dude, tell her! There isn't anyone to stop you!' I thought. Guess I could give it a try. I turned to where she was and saw her next to me looking at me as I was doing to her.

**Cathy's POV**

"There's something I have to tell you." We both said at the same time. "You go first." We both said again. "How about at the same time?" we both asked and nodded. I took a deep breath and I think he did too. "Cathy/Danny I…" but before either one of us could say anything, there was some kind of rumbling, and we both fell down opposite of each other. "Are you okay?!" we both asked and got up. "I'm fine." We both said. 'Is it me or are we both nervous?' I thought and laughed a little and so did he.

"What do you think that was?" he asked. I shrugged. " I don't know. What were you going to tell me?" I asked him. He shook his head, "Nothing, I'll tell you later and you?" he asked. I shook my head, "Nah, I'll tell you later, right now let's get the food and check out what made that mini earthquake." I said and we both grabbed what we needed and went outside. When we got there, I saw that Chris and Levin were still fighting and there was a small hole on the ground.  
"What happened?" I asked Sam when we got there. She turned to look at me and got her soda. "Nothing much, they're still fighting." She said looking back at them. It really looked like Chris trying to hide behind the fist as if hiding from nothing, because we really couldn't see Levin. "Did they really fight hard enough to make the ground shake?" asked Danny. "No, that was probably Chris hitting the round with the fist a while ago." said Stephan eating some popcorn and drinking soda. "What happened?" I asked again and saw that a lightning bolt came out of no where and tried to hit Chris, but he blocked it with the fist. "Well…"

_Flashback Some moments ago._

_Levin and Chris got into position to begin. "Ready?" asked Stephan. "No." said Chris not wanting to fight. "Go!" said Stephan and then Levin got out the shroud of shadows. "SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" he called and put it over himself. After a few minutes of silence, there was a lightning bolt coming out from the sides. "AHHH!" shouted Chris and covered himself with the fist, so when the bolt hit him it bounced back in another direction. That was all that was happening for a moment, Levin shoot out bolts and Chris protected himself, but then after one of the bolts was blocked, it went close to where Levin was and he dropped the Thorn of Thunderbolt. Chris saw it and knew that Levin was nearby that place, so he used the fist and created the earthquake. Levin stumbled to the ground and dropped the shroud. Chris went after the thorn and Levin then did a swift sliding tackle on him, making him fall down to the floor. He quickly got up and grabbed his Wu and started to fire again._

_End Flashback_

"The only thing that they need to do to stop fighting is for Chris to use his other Wu, then he could stop acting like such a baby!" said Stephan, which he quickly regretted. "He is not a baby! How would you like to get zapped by lightning?!" Sam shouted in front of him, but I don't think that Levin, nor Chris heard because Chris didn't look over here or seem to listen and we didn't see any other reaction, so Levin probably didn't listen.  
"I was just kidding!" Levin said stepping back. She just turned back to the fight.

"I'm getting really sick of this! FIST OF TEBIGONG!" he shouted and slammed down on the floor. I almost fell again, but I was more aware this time. I saw Levin's arm coming out of the air, but that's all I saw of him and it suddenly disappeared as quick as it came out. "THIRD-ARM SACH!" Chris shouted and the Wu that was around his waist instantly started to move towards where we saw the arm come out. Then it seemed to grab the air, but when it was coming back to Chris we saw the rest of Levin. He had the other Wu on his right hand. He called out its name and there was a lightning bolt coming out and heading straight to Chris. He blocked it with the fist, then put Levin's Wu on his right hand, and then used the fist to make another hole on the ground but this one was much stronger and we all fell. When Levin was falling, he dropped the Wu and Chris called out the sach's name and it grabbed it. He stood up, walked towards Levin and crossed his arms. "Game over." He said and stretched one arm towards Levin to help him up and he accepted, afterwards they walked towards us.

"Good job Chris!" said Sam walking towards him. "Thanks!" he said. "Okay, now that we all know how to use our Wu, how about we eat something?" (guess who) said walking to them and getting some popcorn from Stephan. "Hey! There's more in the kitchen! You can get your own!" Stephan shouted and they just kept bickering for a while. I turned to look at the rest of my friends. "Why don't we just go inside?" I asked them and they nodded.

* * *

It's been five days and we've been practicing a lot. The boys practice the most, so tired they fall directly to sleep. BUT IT'S SOOOO, SO, SO, SO WORTH IT!!, well for me and Sam. On some days Danny, Stephan and Levin are fighting for hours and it's REALLY hot, so much that they decide to continue fighting but without their shirts and just wear shorts! Talk about a dreamy Danny! Especially when they all have a six pack! Even Sam watched with me! **(Normally I wouldn't have put that, but I'm also thinking of another story that I want to make and they would be a little older in it.)** But she was too focused on them, that she didn't seem to notice how jealous Chris was getting. It was really funny. But they sometimes got hurt, so they had to stop. Not many times and the injuries weren't really bad, though.

"Okay guys, today's the day." said Stephan getting up while we were eating breakfast. "We're going to eat comfortably before we go, right?" asked Levin and Danny. Stephan nodded as a response and their parents came in. "Where are you going?" asked their mom. "We, um, we… are going to show them around Mariline." Said Stephan stuttering at first, but then spoke fluently. His mom and dad gave a 'I barely believe that but I'll drop it.' look. "I'm driving though!" said Levin and Danny gave him a questioning look.

"You're allowed to drive at fourteen?" he asked, he nodded. "I can, the prince is allowed to drive at whatever age they are, except three." Levin said shrugging. We got up, put the dishes in the washer, and walked outside. The Wu were in the car ready for us to get them. It was a navy colored Tundra. "How is it that you have the same cars that are on Earth, but not have laptops?!" Chris asked, the brothers just shrugged.

"I'm guessing that since you're prince you got this for free?" asked Danny and Levin nodded. "You should've gotten a Ferrari!" he shouted at him. "See! Danny agrees with me!" said Stephan. Levin just shook his head. "By the way someone is going to have to be carried, because three go in the back and two in the front. I'll be in the driver's seat and Stephan will be in the passenger's seat." said Levin. Sam and I looked at each other. "She'll do it!" we both said pointing at each other. I saw Stephan had a mischievous smirk. Oh no!

"If you two can't decide, then Chris'll carry Sam and Danny carries Cathy." He said smirking his usual smirk. I SO want to take that smirk of his face! I turned to look at the boys and Danny was also smirking. "Or, one of them can carry you. You're the youngest!" he said pointing at me and Sam then looked at Stephan. "I'm the one that's going to be prince." He said. I sighed. "Someone can carry me." I said giving up. They looked at me. "Okay, then I'll carry you." said Danny and I nodded. I got into the car from the right side and then Danny got on. Once he did, he motioned for me to sit on his lap. I did and blushed a little. Sam and Chris got in from the other side. Once we were done getting ready, I saw that Levin and Stephan were already sat down and Stephan had the bag of Wu. "Ready?" they asked. "yeah." We said.

Sometime later-

We had been riding in silence thinking of what we were going to have to battle against later, until someone broke the silence. "Levin, if you get this many perks and you're not a bad leader, then why don't you want to be prince?" asked Danny. We were so close that I could feel his breath behind me.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and I was pushed front ward, but then I fell two warm arms around my waist and held me back. Then I put hands over the ones that were holding me to keep more support on them. I turned around and saw Danny holding me and smiling at me, so I smiled back. I like how his hands feel against mine, they feel so protective and trustful and so does his smile.

"How many times do I have to explain myself on that?!" shouted Levin and continued driving. "This is the last time I'm telling anyone! I don't want to be prince, because I don't want to get married with someone that I didn't choose! Okay?" he said. "Okay, but we never asked you." said Danny. "No, but everyone else has." He said. "I have another question." said Danny. "What is it." said Levin looking directly at the road.

"Isn't it already final that you're prince? Can we still change it?" he asked. "Not unless he got married. That's what makes it final." Answered Stephan and Danny nodded.

"Um, guys." said Chris and Sam. Danny and I looked over at them. They had their hands up and we looked at ours. I looked down and saw that my hands were still on Danny's and we both quickly removed them, while we both blushed. He hee. I smiled sheepishly. After a while we got to a huge white building. "This is it." said Levin and we got out of the truck.

* * *

**I know that this chapter seems like, why put it? nothing important happens?, well I just needed to put this up, so I could put the really important part in the next one. I'm not sure if the next one might be the last or if there will be more, but I do know that I need to ask you guys something.**

**Would you like a sequel of this story? They would be in high school and it would definitely be different from this one.**

**If not it's fine, because I have idea for other stories and ones that I already started to write. Since the most votes on my poll say a MBC story, I started one that's called Reunion, because some things would happen and well, it's mainly another Cathy/Danny story. It's probably a lot better than this one and I will add some songs in. Personally I like Reunion better. Just please tell me and please review!**


	11. The End

Okay, so Levin was talking to the governor, who was in charge of who was prince, though talking was more like an understatement. It seems more like they're arguing. "Look sir, I know that Stephan is younger and that I'm already chosen, but he's a better leader than I am. I rather cooperate than lead!" he exclaimed. Stephan was next to him holding the bag and we were behind them. "Then cooperate with us and be prince. It's a great honor and you know it." the guy said almost breaking, but I could tell that we were still going to argue, because he didn't seem like locking us away just yet.

"I know it is. But a prince is someone who should do their responsibility willingly. Not be forced to do it. I would NEVER do the job willingly and I'll be miserable. A miserable prince isn't a great prince." He said with a determined look, though he knew he would rather lock us all up than change the prince. "I would definitely not mind. I can lead no matter what's going on in my personal life, though I may worry, but I would still be able to lead better than my brother would." Stephan said not raising his voice, but still seemed mad.

Suddenly another man came up to the governor and whispered something in his ear. I turned to look at Stephan and Levin to see them smirking, but when the governor turned their attention back to them, their smirks were gone and in turn there were determined looks. "It seems that we have been discussing this for over thirty minutes and you won't stop insisting, so… I have no other choice than to lock all of you and hopefully then will you accept the fact that you're prince!" he said and motioned some guards to escort us towards an elevator, so we walked towards it.

"Wait!" said the governor and we all turned around smiling hoping we weren't going to need fight. "What's inside the bag? And you're all still going to get locked up." he said and we all let go of our smiles. "Let's just say that I knew you would probably lock us, so we just brought some stuff to… entertain ourselves." Stephan said smirking. The governor nodded and told the guards that they could continue. We walked towards an elevator.

"Oh, and be for the look out on EVERY camera!" called out Stephan grinning while the doors were closing. Inside was kind of big, well for an Earth elevator since it was eight by five feet long. It was all white with the normal numbers on the side and there was some music in the background. We were all silent until two people spoke. "Catchy!" both Danny and Stephan said. After that it was all silent.

The doors opened and revealed a room with aliens inside straight forward from the elevator. They were all locked up in cells. Then the guards took us to another, empty cell. It was bigger and seemed more comfortable than the others. "Here's your cell. If you need anything call us with this." said one of the guards and gave a communicator to Levin. They closed the door to the cell and went up the elevator. Stephan turned to us and gave us our Wu. "Are you sure you want to continue, because you can back out now." he said and we all shook our heads. "No, we never give up or let a friend down." Sam said. They both nodded.

"Okay well, you see those two doors and the elevator in which we came in?" Levin said pointing to the elevator and then to a door on its left, then another on its right. We nodded. "Well, like we said, we're going to the right. We could go to the left, but that would be too easy for them to know I'm a good leader. In that part there are only guards, while on the other side there are a bunch of destroying robots. We really don't know why there are two ways to get out of here without using the elevator, but the way that they will listen to us is we go with the hard way. Now are you REALLY…" the four of us cut Levin of.

"WE'RE SURE!" we all yelled making him put his hands in front of him. "Okay, I got that we go to the right, and then we just continue going onward, but why can't we use our blasters?" asked Danny. "Cause that way the MBC isn't helping us, only you four." explained Stephan. "Now, I'll call them and tell them to open the cell door, because we made a decision." said Levin. He pressed the button on the communicator. "I've made a decision, can you open the doors? We'll walk up to the elevator on our own." he said. "Sure thing, Levin. Glad you made a decision." I recognized the voice as the governor's and then the door opened. Stephan walked in front of us and gave us the signal to run towards the right door. While we were running there were a bunch of screams to us for help from other aliens, but when got to the door they were telling us to go to the other side. Stephan smirked and walked in, and then we all did.

Once I stepped in I was pretty shocked. There were about five thousand, giant robots in front of us. They all looked like they were off, but I knew that they would soon awake. The last one to enter, which was Danny, closed the door and as soon as the door clicked we all heard some sort of movement. "Get ready." said, more like demanded, Stephan and I got in a fighting stance. The robots seemed to suddenly turn on. Stephan had told us that Sam and I would go to the right, while he and Danny went to the left and Levin and Chris went straight, clearing the path for us to go, but if one of us needed help one of them would help us.

"Don't worry too much, they're strong, but they are _really_ slow." said Stephan and we nodded. It was true. We easily knocked them all in around twenty minutes. "Okay, that was way too fast. We defeated them before they were even able to blast a laser at us." said Danny running towards us from the other side of the room.

"Which is good, because one of their little lasers could've killed you in five seconds." said Levin serious. "And one of the big ones could've disintegrated you." said Stephan. "But remind me that once I'm prince to hire some inventors to create better robots, maybe some as strong but with quicker reflexes." he added. "Well, see you didn't have to worry too much about us. We're really fast and you know it." bragged Danny. "Yeah, but what we were really preparing for is what's behind that door." said Stephan. "Yeah, I never wanted to fight them but I guess if you love something, you have to let it go." said Levin confusing all of us except Stephan. "What do yah mean?" asked Danny.

"Well, the robots on the other side were created by him. Now, he'll tell you what we can do to destroy them." explained Stephan. "These robots are built to not let anything pass them. Their right hand can create electrical charges and their left hand is strong enough to be able to break three thick feet of cement. Their eyes can fire heat lasers too. They have human shape bodies which allow them to have reflexes similar to ours but a bit better, they also know every type of fighting style in this galaxy and they can speak like the person they look like. Any questions?" he asked us casually.

"Yeah, just one. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO BEAT THEM!" yelled out Sam. "Well, one way is using the orb you have. It will harm them a lot when their using their electrical charges, since no one usually carries an amount of water that can destroy a robot, let along they don't have somewhere to get it, I didn't put something that can prevent them from short circuiting, so the orb helps, but you shouldn't use it until when we're done destroying most of them because I did put something that will let them adapt to it if they get hit with it. Also, there's one robot that's bigger and worse than the others, it has the same things, but with a stronger power, like its left hand can destroy seven feet deep of cement instead of three and such." explained Levin. Sam nodded.

"This is going to be as easy as Danny trying to pass Algebra class." said Chris. "As insulting as that is, I know it's true. This is one fight I'm going to like and remember." said Danny smiling. "Yeah, it'll be hard, but a have a feeling that we'll beat them." Stephan said smirking. I stared at him confused. "Oh wait! Did you improve on it?!" I asked remembering that before I left to earth that Stephan had developed the power to see the future. "Yup! But not much, I just know we are going to make it, though I don't know how, because all I saw was us being happy and it was just for three seconds." he said and though Danny, Sam, and Chris had confused faces they didn't ask about it. "Now, are yo…" started to say Levin, but he stopped when he saw as glaring at him. Stephan started to open the door, but stopped.

"Hey, Levin how do they look like now? You changed their appearance a few days ago when you came back, didn't you?" he asked. Levin's eyes became as huge as plates and he quickly got some sort of device out and started to type things into it. Stephan turned back to the door and quickly opened it. We looked inside and were all shocked at how they looked like, though more like who. Once Danny saw them, he fell down anime style. **(you know how when the characters fall down sometimes when something odd happens)** "Wendy?!or Wendys?!" said a shocked Sam. There were one thousand robots that looked like a bunch of Wendy clones or robots. Stephan took the device away from Levin and he was smiling sheepishly. "I can… no I can't really explain." he said with his left hand behind his head. "You made their appearance similar to a girl you met on Earth?!" he said shocked, all Levin could do was nod and keep the same smile.

"What were you going to do?" asked Danny. "Change them back to normal, I don't have a remote that can control them, but I do have a remote that can change their appearance." he said and Danny smirked. "I have an idea that'll make this more fun. Can I borrow the remote? Oh, and come with me Levin." he said and took the remote from Stephan before he could answer. "Chris, don't close the door, because if you do, they'll activate." directed Stephan and he nodded since he was the one holding the door. Levin and Danny walked back a few feet and started talking, but we couldn't hear them they started laughing and Levin nodded. He typed some things on the control and we heard some noise coming from the robots, so we all turned to look at them.

Half of the robots changed their appearance and when they were done changing there were five hundred… Marks? "Mark?!" Sam, Chris and I said together. "Yeah, I'll finally get to beat him without getting in trouble and I'm pretty sure you want to at least hit Wendy once, am I right?" asked Danny putting a hand on Sam's right shoulder and one on my left. We both smirked at each other and I know we were thinking the same thing. 'Once? More like ten thousand times!' we both 'I'm pretty sure.' thought. "You're right Danny! This will be fun!" we both said, making him have a half smile, half smirk. "Yeah, just save some Marks for me." said Sam looking at the nonmoving robots. "Sure, but you better hurry." he said. "Um, guys? These are robots that can get you seriously injured!" exclaimed Stephan.

"We know, but they don't have Wu. Hey, I have a question. Where's the suppose to be really dangerous robot?" I asked. "If we destroy at least half of the robots it'll come out and first, it'll try to take out whoever has destroyed the most robots, so whoever it is, be careful! After that, it'll attack the rest randomly. And in case you're wondering how it will know, as soon as the door closes, it'll turn on like the rest and it'll watch." he explained and we all nodded, including Stephan. "Okay, does the plan change or do we fight like last time?" asked Chris still holding the door. "We can do it freely, but we have to be careful when the robot comes out, understood?" he said.

"Yes sir, Stephan sir!" said Danny putting his hand up like how Mrs. Rollins sometimes does. Stephan glared. "C'mon, I'm just playing, and I wouldn't if you weren't an inch shorter and a year younger. I can't help it!" he said smiling. "fine, but don't! It doesn't help our situation." he said letting go of the glare. "sorry." Danny muttered smiling but it was loud enough for us to hear. "Levin can you turn a few of the Wendys to…" I said but I whispered the last part to him. He looked at me confused, but nodded and turned two-hundred of the bots into…

"Jeremys?!" my three human friends said at the same time. "Cathy, I know that he bothers you but to want to destroy him? That just isn't like you." said Sam looking back at me. "I know, but how would you feel if you were annoyed by him for two years and he wouldn't listen to you?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at the look-a-like robots of him. "I guess I would want to take my anger out on him." she said shrugging. "Can you leave me at least one? I have some things to settle with him. Some from a long time ago." said Danny smiling sort of evilly like he was going to do something bad, but I just nodded. "Chris. Close the door." Stephan said sternly and he nodded. Once he did, we heard noises and turned around to see the robots moving.

"Like we're going to destroy you now." said a- 'oh who cares I'm going to attack her!' That's what me and Sam both did.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!/STAR HANABI!" we both yelled while running at them. I fried twenty of the robots while they were trying to block out the fire**.(not sure if that's a way that robots can get destroyed, but here they will.)** Sam was kicking and running on top of the other robots and while she was on top of them she kicked their heads and jumped onto other robots, because once their heads are of, they explode so it was also destroying most of the ones that were around that robot. After a while the robots were getting harder to fire at and Sam was having a bit of trouble fighting them, because she couldn't jump on them anymore, so she was fighting hand to hand with/against them.

'I have to think of something else! I got it!' I thought and got out my comb. I would use it to grab some of the robots and kick them towards Sam, so she was able to destroy them and that's just what I did. We were almost done destroying them, so I turned to see how the guys were doing.

Danny was fighting against many Marks and some Jeremys. He kept throwing air at them and sent them flying back against the wall so hard that they exploded upon impact. When they did, he used the claws to move towards another part of the room and attack more robots, though he seemed to have more trouble hitting them after a while, but he still seemed to enjoy it. Chris was just dodging attacks and moving pieces of metal away from path that he was running on, so he could run away from robots. Levin couldn't be seen, because he was probably wearing the shroud but I could see many bolts being shot out and hurting the robots that look like Mark and Jeremy, which were probably looking for their 'master'. Stephan was using his mirror to reverse the robot's attacks and hurt them. Then he also used his other Wu to destroy robots that were attacking him from the opposite side of where he was holding the mirror. It seemed like there were four-hundred some robots destroyed so far and it wouldn't be long till we have destroyed half of them. It feels like we have been fighting for hours. I checked my watch and saw that it's only been one hour and a half.

I had to turn back around when I heard some kind noise coming from my direction. I gasped when I saw that some of the robots that I'd caught were getting free of the comb using their electric charges. Sam was fighting against more of the robots.

"LEVIN! When can I use it?!" she shouted out to him.

"When the other robot comes out!" he yelled back from somewhere. She nodded, though I don't think he saw.

Sometime later, Sam spun in the air and kicked a Mark bot right in its chest sending it crashing towards one of the Wendys that were still there. When they exploded we started to hear some rumbling coming from above us. "I think that's half!" shouted Levin and out came a robot that looked fifteen feet tall. Its body was fully metal and it did have a human shape, but it looked like it hadn't changed into anyone yet. (Think of Jack's Chameleon-bot before it transforms from Xiaolin Showdown) It growled and started running towards Sam. She jumped out of the way, but the robot put its hand on the floor and pushed itself backwards hitting her back with the bottom of its leg, making her fall down and as quick as lighting, it kicked her on her stomach and sent her towards the wall up to its eye level, also making a loud booming noise, afterwards she fell to the floor unconscious. "Sam!" we all yelled and were running towards her, but the robot turned around and ran… towards me!

"AHH!" I yelled while I had been punched directly at my chest with its left hand. "Cathy!" I heard someone scream, but I couldn't tell who it was. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" I heard and the next thing I knew, I felt my back against something hard, but soft and two arms around me, stopping me from moving any further back. I looked up and I immediately felt my cheeks burn. Danny had caught me and was looking down at me too only centimeters from me. He turned me around to face him. "are you okay?" he asked with a super caring voice that would've made me giggled if it wasn't that I had just been hit. I nodded being the only way for me to response to him at the moment.

"Now you! Because you helped her destroy the others!" the robot shouted making us turn to look at him. He was probably talking to me with a kind of voice that resembled a grown adult's. I felt Danny's grip on my arms tighten. I looked at him and saw he was glaring at the robot with an awful stare. I saw past the robot and saw that Levin and Stephan were also staring at the robot, though not as mean, but they were about to get hit with the remaining robots. Stephan got the orb from Sam and started to use it. Chris was by Sam, not saying anything just looking at her unconscious body. The bots seemed to think that he was also unconscious, I guess, because they didn't attack him. The robot, that was still after me, moved its arms to the sides, and then there came claws out of the top of its hands. It ran directly at me again, but its hands to the sides and then it jumped on top of me, but I barely managed to flip back. When I landed, I looked at my sleeves and saw them torn down like a line**.(like if it was cut down with scissors or somethin'…)**

"Not bad of a look, but…" I said and turned to Danny. "Do my sleeves look redder to you?" I asked him and he suddenly used the claws, got me by my waist-making me blush again-and pulled both of us inside a portal, because the robot was after me. When we came out, he put me down, making me notice that we were by Levin and Stephan and that all of the robots were lying down on the floor, not attacking us. "Guys, she's bleeding and it doesn't seem like she's in pain." he said to them calmly, unlike me. "I'M BLEEDING!" I shouted out. "Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention it has claws, but it's going to hurt you in five minutes. The claws gave you something that won't make you feel the pain, but after the minutes, it's going to hurt three times worse than it normally would. That's why I said to be careful!" said Levin to us examining my arms. I turned to look at the robot and saw it was running towards me, AGAIN!

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" shouted Danny and made a portal in front of me once the robot was about to attack me, it went inside without being able to stop. Then there was another portal opening on top, close to the ceiling and out came the robot landing on the floor and not moving. Danny was about to celebrate when Levin stopped him. "It's only paralyzed for a moment, so don't get too happy." said Stephan and turned back to Sam.

"I'll destroy him…" I think, said Chris still looking at the unmoving Sam. "How are you…" started to say Stephan but then looked at Chris getting the coin from Sam's hand. He stood up and I heard robotic movement, which meant that the robot was getting up. "…for Sam." he said turning around. I saw the robot was up and getting ready to attack me. Chris turned to Stephan and then back without saying anything.

"Danny, protect Cathy, and we'll watch you in case you need help." instructed Stephan to Danny and Chris. 'Yay! Danny's going to protect me!' I thought. "Levin, he's going to start attacking in a minute. Can I borrow your remote?" asked Chris looking straight at the robot. Levin gave him the remote and Chris started to put some stuff in, then he gave it back and looked back at the robot. It changed into a boy from school.

"Isn't that Brad Hill from school?" asked Danny looking at the robot. Chris nodded and started to walk towards the robot that was all the way to the opposite of where we were. Brad is a tall, well built, sun-kissed-tanned, blonde and brown eyed boy from school that's the quarterback in our school's football team. "Why would Chris want to fight him? He's just one of the cutest, smartest, and most athletic guys in school." I said looking at him, not noticing Danny having smoke coming out of his ears and Levin and Stephan smirking at us. "I think I know, and now I want to hit him now too!" Danny said through clenched teeth, making me turn around. "Why does he want to hurt him, and why do you?" I asked him. He turned to me and got in a thinking position, then snapped his fingers. "Well for him, wasn't he flirting with Sam throughout the whole school year?" he said turning to me. "Oh yeah! Oh he's jealous!" I said getting kind of happy for Sam.

"*cough* Not the only one. *cough*" said Stephan, so I looked at him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and smirked. Then all of a sudden we heard a war scream and we saw Chris running towards the robot now, he was using the coin and his fist in front of him. Then I felt I hand over my eyes and someone turn me around. When the person retrieved their arms I looked to my side to see Danny looking at me. "Something tells me it might get ugly." he said and we suddenly heard metal crashing behind us. He gave me a look that said 'told you', but then I felt a sudden pain in my arms, so instead of screaming I fell to the floor and grunted.

"Cathy! Are you okay?" he asked me and I glared at him. "That's probably the pain talking, in a way." said Stephan walking to us. "Yeah, the minutes are up. It must hurt like…, well badly." Levin stated plainly. "You think!" I shouted at him. "Here have this lotion and put it on the cuts. It'll make the pain fade away. I brought it just in case." Levin said getting out a piece of lotion from his pocket and handing it to me. I put it on through the cut pieces of my sleeves, which were surprisingly not stained with blood. In a few seconds, I didn't feel the pain anymore, so I turned to Danny. "Sorry I got mad at you. It just hurt so much that I lost my patience." I said. "It's okay." He said helping me get up.

"Wow! This is like watching an action movie!" said Stephan looking at Chris fight. I quickly turned to look at Chris and I immediately regretted it. He had a somewhat evil look in his eyes. "Okay, I think that's enough." Said Levin and covered his eyes and turned him around like how Danny did to me, but Stephan was jumping up and down and whining, wanting to see the fight. I kept hearing a bunch of 'Cmon' and 'Nos!' from where they were. After a while the sound of fighting stopped, so I turned around and saw a REALLY beat up robot.

"That's what you get for hurting Sam." I, barely, heard coming form Chris. He turned around and started walking to us. "Is that all?" he asked Stephan once he was close to us. "Yeah, now we go up and see If they will make me prince. I don't think they were able to hear what we said, but we can tell them that I led and I did instruct." he said matter-of-factly. "Now, let's go to the next room. There are some stairs for us to use so we can go back up." He added.

"What about Sam? She's still unconscious and I don't think we should move her until she wakes up. She can get hurt even more." I said walking next to my friend. "You're right. Chris stay here with her until she wakes up and when she does bring her up to the room where we were. Danny, give the claws to Chris, that way he won't have to carry her up the stairs." Semanded Stephan and Danny gave them to Chris. He nodded and we started to walk towards the door to the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------some minutes later

We were on the stairs and I was worried about Sam. Some more floors and we would get to the top, but suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and I was being hauled back, then everything went black.

**Chris's POV** **(Wow, I'm actually doing his point of view!)**

I was just sitting by Sam's body hoping for her to wake up soon. She means the world to me, but I doubt that she would ever like me back. "I'm just a videogame, book-loving geek that can't do much. She would never love me." I thought out loud to myself, but then I heard some stirring and looked to the side. Sam was moving!

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?! How do you feel?!" I ask as soon as her eyes open. She turns to look at me. "Fine, though a little tired, but he who would never love you?" she asks. I didn't know what to say, she wasn't suppose to hear that!

"Um… well… um…" I say trying to find the right words, but I just look at the ground. She puts her hand on my cheek and pulls my head to look at her. All I could really do at that moment was stare at her beautiful eyes. "You." I said and immediately started to regret it, but then I saw something in her eyes. Happiness, maybe? Though what happened next was unexpected for me. She leaned in and kissed! But before I could respond she pulled away.

"If I did that again, would it prove to you that I love you more than anyone else?" she asks with hopeful eyes, so I do the first thing to come to mind. I kiss her again, but this one lasted longer than the first. After a while, we pull away. "Yes." I say smiling and putting my forehead onto hers.

**Normal POV**-in the top

Danny and Stephan came coming out, but they didn't notice that Levin and Cathy weren't there. "Here you go sir. These are the forms that can allow me to be prince, Levin already signed and as you could see through the video camera, I was able to lead all of us through the two rooms." says Stephan handing the papers to the governor and the governor nods. "Yea, well done, but where…" the governor was cut short when Sam and Chris came out of a portal and gave back the claws to Danny.

"Well, as I was saying. I was going to ask where they were but I see that they are here. Now, where is your friend and your brother, Stephan?" asked the governor making him and Danny turn around, to not see them. "They were here just a moment ago!" said Danny looking at Stephan who was thinking. "Did you call our parents?" Stephan suddenly asked, but the governor nodded. "Dang! Mom and Dad probably got them thinking that we were trying to not only not make Levin prince, but no one in our family, so they probably kidnapped them and are forcing them to get married!" he said looking at everyone. "WHAT!" Sam, Chris, and Danny said.

"How did you come out with that idea? And anyway, we have to tell your parents then, and stop them before they get married." said Chris. Stephan nodded and said, "That's the only way to make it official and they're best friends, so it's our best choice. Danny, go stall the wedding, the only thing they need to do is say I do and sign some papers, but my parents can think of something to make them do it against their will. Use the claws to go to our house and give them back to us so we can go, it should only take a few minutes. We will try to finish the paper work here, now go!" demanded Stephan and Danny opened the portal and gave the claws to Sam.

**Danny's POV**- the brother's house's living room.

I landed in the living room and saw, to my relief, Cathy, Levin,(though they were tied up with rope unto chairs) his parents, and another dude, probably the one that would get them married if it wasn't for me. 'I always wanted to say this!' I thought. "stop the wedding!" I said running up to my friends and the rest.

"No! They're getting married and you can't do anything to stop us! Levin will be the official prince, and no one will be able to take what's ours." said his mom. "First, they can't get married, because of a rule I read in the book of something of Mariline and two…" I was saying until I got interrupted.

"Why can't they get married?" asked the dad. I sighed and said, "because there is a rule that states. If there is someone that truly loves a person, but that person is going to get married, the wedding has to stop, and since I know someone that loves Cathy, it does. There might even be more than one person that I don't know about, but I know that there is definitely someone that loves Cathy. That, and that there's also one that states that no one can get married forcefully, so really the wedding is cancelled**.(Who do think may have made the rule all those years ago?)"** I say crossing my arms. "and who might this person be?" asked his mom. I turned and would've glared daggers at them if it wasn't that Cathy would see.

"That, I shouldn't tell you, but it's still cancelled for trying to get them to get married forcefully. But we weren't just trying to not make him prince. We were also trying to make Stephan the prince." I say and they nod. "Oh well, sorry you two. We won't do anything to them, but where is Stephan?" asks there mom coming to untie the ropes while the other guy left. "I was about to respond, when Stephan, Sam, and Chris came out of a portal and Stephan handed the papers to his parents. "Here you go. Now, I'm the prince of Mariline." he said to his parents and hugged them.

**Cathy's POV**

Though I was confused about what Danny said about someone loving me, I let it go and turned to Levin. He had his head down. "What's wrong Levin, you're not prince anymore." I say and my friends walk up to us. "I know and I'm happy about that, but now that there won't be wedding… I WON'T GET AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!" he said crying. I just tapped his shoulder and said "there, there."

"Actually, if you want. We can still go eat to celebrate that we have a prince for a son and that he does like it." said his dad and he put his hand on Stephan's shoulder. We all cheered and went to a restaurant.

At a restaurant for only us and no one else-----

We were at a restaurant in which we were the only ones eating food similar to Earth's and no one was bothering us. Levin had probably eaten at least four plates by now, Stephan two, Danny two, Sam and me one and a half, and Chris one now we were just waiting a few minutes so we could all eat dessert. Their parents left us there in the restaurant while they went to eat at another. We were sitting in a six sitting table. **(if that's even how you say it)** Sam and Chris were sitting next to each other, –and she told me mainly why already- I was across from them and Danny was seating next to me, because Levin and Stephan wanted the chairs on the side. We were talking about how tired we were going to be in the morning when suddenly the doors burst open and a girl around our age came out. She had black hair and was wearing a blue tank top with some jeans. When Stephan and Levin saw her talking to a waitress they got under the table.

" She's Ashley, if she comes here and asks for either of us, tell her that we aren't here!" said Levin. "Guys, there's a sign outside that says you two are eating here." says Danny looking under the table. "Oh, uh, well tell her we're both in the restroom." says Levin. "She could just wait here until you come out." I say.

"Or I can hear what you're saying." I turned around and saw that she was standing there. "Oh." The brothers both said and then Levin was picked up by his collar. "Why aren't you prince anymore?" she asks in front of his face. "First, put me down I'm taller than you and stronger. Second, you know that I never wanted to be prince and now Stephan is." he said. She turned to Stephan who was already eating dessert and looking innocent. "Well, Alex doesn't care the least that she won't have the chance to marry you, Levin. When she heard she cheered and went to her house as if nothing happened. And to you Stephan, there's only one candidate for your next wife and that's my sister." She said making him immediately choke on some fruit. Danny had to hit his back really hard.

"K, K Kimberly?" he asked looking at her. She nodded smirking and when I turned to Levin, he was also smirking. I saw Stephan start to blush. "I told her that you were prince, and thanks to Dad for signing us both, she gets to marry you. She should be here in 3… 2…" she said starting to count and when she was going to reach one the doors burst open again showing a girl my height that had raven black hair and it was in a ponytail. She had red t-shirt and a pick skirt on, but she was being hauled in here by a man and she kept protesting. "C'mon let me go, let me go!" she said and kept reminding me of when Stephan wanted to see Chris fight. The man brought her next to Stephan and left. She turned around to look at Stephan and said, "So… I'm guessing we're getting married?" she said uneasy and blushing, matching Stephan's now redder blush. He just nodded and looked down at his food. Neither of them spoke.

"Now, WHY DID YOU NOT WANT TO BE PRINCE!" shouted to Levin who jumped out of his seat startled. They just kept bickering so I decided to brake it. "Okay, both of you stop!" I said getting in the way.

**Stephan's POV**

I looked up to see Ashley, Cathy, and Levin arguing. Cathy wanted them to stop fighting and they kept doing it. Suddenly a realization came to my head. I turned to Chris. "Hey Chris, can you get four bags of popcorn?" I asked him and though he seemed confused, he got them anyway. He gave me one, and I told him to give on to Danny and Levin. By now, Ashley and Cathy were arguing.

"Just leave him alone already!" yelled Cathy.

"How about you leave me alone _blondie_! This isn't of your business!" she said and grabbed some of my pudding and threw it at Cathy, all of it landing on her shirt and skirt. Danny and Levin stepped back and sat down with their popcorn in hand. I turned to them grinning and then I turned back to the girls. "You might want to step back and sit down Kimberly." said Sam grabbing her hand and pulling her back. Cathy was looking down at her clothes shocked and then slowly lifted her head. **"You're dead!"** she screamed and attacked her. This is awesome!

---------next day

**Cathy's POV**

Wow, we were right. We are tired, well me and Sam mostly, I don't know about Chris, though. Sam had a headache and I hurt all over because of… Ashley. I shuddered just thinking of her. We were packing everything so we could go back home.

"Ready?" asked Stephan walking inside of our room. We nodded and walked downstairs. There, was standing Kim(berly), Danny, Chris and Levin waiting for us. Kim had to move in due her having to get married with Stephan in six years.

"Hey Cathy? I asked your grandpa if I could move to Earth and live with you guys until I can get my own home, he said yes but you still need to answer." He said to me making me of course smile. "Of course! You know that's my answer! You're like a brother to me!" I said hugging him. "Thanks!" he said and hugged me back. We said bye and took of on the ship.

-------------------later close to Earth

"Hey Cathy! Guess what. Jeremy send me an e-mail. He's not going to be in Singletown until school starts! And he mentioned that just in case we wanted to know, that Mark went to Italy and took Wendy." He said giving me and Levin a half smile for me, but a half smirk to Levin, who at hearing the last part was growling. "How do you get internet in space?" asked Danny walking up to us. "Privileges of being in the MBC." he said. In five minutes we landed on the mountains, because everything had already been picked up in Danny's cabin. It was around 9:56 when we landed. We put our stuff in the MBV-which we called over with our V-coms- and when I was about to get on, I felt a hand on mine so I turned around and saw Danny.

"Can… you come with… me somewhere? We can go back to the clubhouse on our pods?" he said as if he said something wrong he would die. I nodded and followed him while the rest went to the clubhouse. I turned to look at him. "Over here." He said motioning for me to follow him. We walked around until he stopped on the side of a hill. "Okay, now can you close your eyes? For me?" he asked I nodded and did as told. When I closed them I felt hands on mine and Danny behind me. "Okay, now just walk forward and I'll hold you just in case _anything_ happens." He said really sweetly, I could practically melt in his arms. I started walking and a few steps forwards he told me stop and open my eyes. I did and I was shocked! In front of me was cherry blossom tree! 'I remember reading about them in a book once.' I thought.

"Like it?" Danny asked. I nodded again. "I found it once when we were camping. I was going to show it to you, but I forgot when you had woken up and called over for me." he said. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side. "so… why show me now?" I asked. When I did his body seemed to tense. "because, I wanted to tell you something." He said looking straight at me. I saw how his eyes shined with the moon light as if they were pure emerald green gems and they looked so hopeful for something. "What is it?" I asked not daring to move.

"You know how I'll always protect you from anything and I'll always be there for you?" he asked getting a bit closer to me. I nodded. 'Is that the only thing I can do?!' I thought.

"Do you want to know why?" he asked. I, of course, nod.

"Because, _I fell in love with you_." he said coming closer. 'Di, di, did he just say what I think I heard him say?'

"You, you, do?" I asked smiling wider and wider ever second. "If I didn't, would I ever do this…" he said and leaned in. Everything went slowly and gracefully for me next. He kissed me and I kissed back.

I'd closed my eyes and now I put my hands behind his neck, while I felt his behind my waist. We pulled away some minutes later. "You would definitely not do that." I say and kissed him again.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of this story. No more having to wait for next chapters, unless you want to read the sequel.**

**I have NEVER worked harder on a chapter before! I worked on it every day and I hope you like it but I'm going to review myself now-**

**The story was boring!**

**It was rushed! And**

**The ending was HORRIBLE!**

**Anyway thank you all for reviewing and for reading! Some chapters ago I thought about stopping the story and deleting it, but I had told myself that I wouldn't stop on my first story, so here it is! That's mainly why I took so long to finish and to update. I was running out of ideas. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO IN THE BEGINNING!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading this story and putting up with my –take a whole week to update-things**


End file.
